A Weapon Protect Its Meister
by RestoringBones
Summary: After collecting 99 evil human souls, Maka and Soul need to hunt down a witch soul to finally make Soul into a death scythe. However, the witch has plans for the duo as she successfully captures Maka. Running back to the DWMA to ask his friends for assistance in recovering Maka before she is used to fuel the witch's lifeline. What will be the outcome when all of this is over?
1. Chapter 1

Regular Story line: Death City

The afternoon sun sets on the horizon has it gives out an orange pink hue in the sky. Maka looks at the sky with fascination and awe as she tries to ease her mind as she and Soul attempt to collect a witch's soul. Maka notices how anxious Soul is acting but he plays it off. However, she knows his main concern is if this is a real witch.

"You sure this is the real deal? I don't want to do this all over again." Soul grunts as he grips the handles of his motorcycle tightly.

"My answer is still the same when you asked me last time, Soul. Lord Death said that there is a string of missing people and there are rumors that a witch took residence here." Maka reassures

"Fine, but if you're wrong then you're cooking dinner for a month." Soul grunts

"And if I'm right?" Maka ask

"Then we continue our usual routine." Soul replies as he smiles wide

"Jerk" Maka grumbles as she shakes an uneasy feeling in her stomach when they stop in front of a worn out building with windows boarded up with wooden planks. The painting is chipping off slowly and tiles from the roof are slowly falling down. The door is chipped and has some small cracks around the center.

"Can you sense anything?" Soul ask as he parks his motorcycle

"Not much." Maka says as she gets off his motorcycle then closes her eyes to see if she can sense anything but nothing.

"Well let's keep our guard up and pray this isn't another Blair." Soul warns as he transforms into a scythe.

Maka reaches out to touch the door knob feeling nervous and tries to shake off an uneasy feeling inside her. She turns the knob slowly as the door gives a soft _creak._ The building is pitch black as Maka attempts to adjust her eyes to the dark. As she enters the room, the door shuts behind them. The sudden sound makes Maka jump a bit.

"Guard up." Soul repeats as he struggles to see the room.

"I know. Something doesn't feel right." Maka adds

"Well don't let it affect your actions. We need to be vigilant." Soul reminds her as Maka nods her head. A lone black raven is perched on top of a window sill.

"Oh, a guest. No, a special guest." The raven whispers as she transform into a petite woman with a build similar to Maka's. She has a black hair that matches her olive skin color. She is wearing short black shorts with black ankle boots. She has a gray tank top accompanied by a waist length black jacket.

"My my, if I knew I had company coming I would have put out a nice spread." The Witch says with a playful tone

"So you're the one harvesting human souls." Maka says as she glares at the witch

"Harvesting? No, dearie, I'm a collector and my taste in quite peculiar." The Witch corrects

"Release them now or else." Maka warns as she tightens the grip on her scythe handle

"Cute, but no dice." The Witch says as she releases shadow spikes from the ground which Maka deftly jumps out of the way

"Quick, young, lively, and oh so rare. I want you." The Witch whispers softly as she eyes Maka's movements from afar.

The witch turns back into a raven and flies into the darkness surrounding the duo. As she finds a safe spot she circles the duo while throwing needles at them. Maka deflects each of them with ease. Suddenly no one makes a move as Maka watches each corner carefully and silently.

"At least Blair put up a fight." Soul moans as Maka silences him.

"Something isn't right." Maka repeats as the witch launches at Maka's right with dark purple talons. Maka swiftly slashes at her only to see the witch turn into a raven then flies into the darkness.

"Keep your guard up!" Soul shouts as he tries to adjust his eyes but the darkness is overwhelming.

"I am!" Maka shouts as she feels her anger rising up again.

"We need to be ahead of her." Soul says with a gentle tone.

"Easy for you to say. I'm working with no visibility here." Maka complains as she eyes at the boarded up window.

"Then I think we should do some redecorating." Soul says as he lets out a wide grin. Maka finds one window from her left and slashes at the boarded up planks to let in some light. However, with the sun already setting on the horizon it provided only a small amount of light for Maka.

"Those little brats!" The Witch whispers angrily as she walks out of the darkness with a menacing look on her face.

"You barge into my home, insult my work and now destroying my property. I was going to make this easy for you but now you only made it worse." The Witch announces as closes her eyes then slowly lifts her hands to the sky.

The witch mumbles incoherently as a black pool forms around her feet. Maka eyes the witch's feet but senses something sinister with this action. Underneath the black pool, sharp needles penetrates into few dark purple and black sacs. The thin needle swell up due to the essences they are collecting and make their way to the witch.

"Anytime, Maka." Soul complains as he fidgets. The witch opens her eyes to reveal her brown eyes soon become ruby red. Her short nails become larger and thicker than before.

"Asra is ready to play now, Maka." Asra whispers as she watches Maka. Asra swipes her arm fluidly as she releases a barrage of sharp feathers fly towards her. Maka swiftly slashes each of the incoming feather then glares back at Asra to see she is gone.

"Guard up!" Soul says as Maka grasps the scythe handle tightly

"Well you please stop saying that." Maka says angrily

"I didn't say anything!" Soul argues as Asra strikes down and Maka leaps out of the way.

Asra shoots needle shadows as Maka dodges each of her attacks. Suddenly Maka's back makes contact with the cold wall then notices that Asra is gone again. Fear and worry fill her body as she watches each of the dark crevices of the building carefully before advancing. She attempts using Soul Perception but Asra keeps moving causing Maka to become unsure of her position. She catches a glimpse of the witch and prepares herself.

In her raven form, Asra swoops down then revert back to her human form and tosses a purple spear towards Maka. Maka prepares to block it as she senses the incoming attack. She turns around as she slashes it to see it becomes intangible. The impact causes Maka to drop her scythe away from her as she collapse on the floor.

"Not cool, Maka! Is this some petty revenge thing?" Soul shouts as he tries to adjust his eyes to the dark. He sees Maka's ash blonde hair then finds a purple substance around her body.

"MAKA!" Soul screams as he rushes towards her then gently turns her body gently to see her face. A small stream of blood escapes from her mouth as she opens her eyes to see Soul's worred face.

"You knew I could have guarded you! Why didn't you use me?" Soul ask as he regrets raising his voice with her but she should have known. The spear liquidates then spreads on top of Maka's blouse.

"Oh, an emotional one, this should be enticing." Asra comments as she walks towards them.

"I kept my guard up." Maka says as Soul notices her lips aren't moving. He looks up to see Asra giving them a wide smile.

"Great impression, right? I did yours earlier and it really got her uptight." Asra admits as she gives a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Maka apologizes weakly as Soul looks at her with anger then changes it so she didn't think he was mad at her.

"Don't talk, okay? Let me help you up." Soul whispers as he attempts to lift her up, the black substance on her body won't budge like if she is glued to the ground.

"What the?" Soul questions as Asra lets out a chilling laugh.

"She isn't moving from there no matter how hard you pull. As of now, her body will be engulfed in a purple sac and be another piece of my collection." Asra explains.

"Let her go and we will leave you alone!" Soul begs as the purple substance spreads quickly around Maka's body.

"You misunderstood, you can go but she stays." Asra repeats as Soul grips Maka tightly.

"You honestly think I will leave her behind with a maniac like you?!" Soul argues as he continues to pull Maka away from the substance.

"You have a point." Asra says as she throws five needle shadows at Soul as he turns his arm into a blade to slash the needles but they pass through. They hit his shoulders, arms, and lower abdomen.

"No." Maka whispers as she slowly opens her eyes to see the needle penetrate through Soul's shoulders and arm.

"Hang in there, I'll get you out." Soul reassures as he pulls the needles out of his body.

"I think she wants to say something to you." Asra mentions as she points at Maka. Soul looks at Maka as she extends her hand towards him. He grabs her and attempts to pull her off but nothing.

"Don't talk, okay? Don't waste any energy." Soul pleas as Maka shakes her head.

"You're hurt, Soul." Maka says as she places her hand on his chest.

"I really did guard, but I guess I miscalculated her attack." Maka mutters as her eyes become red and puffy.

"Don't worry about me." Soul says with a soft smile.

"You're over staying your welcome." Asra warns

"I'll leave when I kill you!" Soul shouts as Maka uses a small ounce of energy to grab his arm. The substance has covered most of her body all that remains is half of her face.

"You need to leave, please." Maka begs softly

"No way." Soul argues

"I'm tired of you sacrificing yourself to save me." Maka confesses

"We're partners, remember!" Soul shouts as anger creeps into his tone. He notices a tear falling down Maka's face.

"Stop putting my wellbeing over yours. For once think about your own safety!" Maka argues

"What an understanding partner you got there. Shame you'll never realize how special she truly is." Asra teases

"You shut your dirty mouth!" Soul retorts as the grip on his jacket is gone as he runs towards the witch then launches himself on top of her with his arm now forming a blade. His blade is near her throat but he hesitates. The witch makes a shadow blade then slashes Soul's cheek with it.

"Keep your guard up." Asra imitates with a sly smile

"Maka hold on tight okay?" Soul reassures as silence falls upon the building.

"She's gone, love." Asra whispers as her words hits Soul hard as he has a difficult time catching his breath. He slowly turns his head around to see no one behind him.

"What did you do to her?!" Soul ask as Asra head-butts Soul causing him to lose balance then falls on the ground.

"Now do you want to play or respect your partner's dying wish? Asra warns as she creates an army of raven shadows from behind her as she gives Soul a wide smile. She releases the wave of raven shadows as they each pierce through his skin painfully aiming for his arm, leg, cheek, chest, and wherever they find a vulnerable spot.

Soul looks back at where he found Maka then clutches his hands in the ground. He looks at Asra then gets up as he bolts straight for the door. The adrenaline flows through his body quickly as he ignores his wounds. As he gets to the door, he hesistates for a moment then hears the distant caws from the ravens.

"I'm coming back, Maka." Soul whisper as he opens the door quickly then closes it as the barrage of raven's disappear the moment they hit the door.

"Aw, just when we were having fun." Asra sighs as she look closed door


	2. Chapter 2: Wait For Me

Regular Story line: Death City

Soul angrily looks back at the abandon building ignoring the pain in his body as his blood oozes rapidly down his body. He feels a bit lightheaded but he has to get back to the DWMA and hopes Lord Death or Maka's father don't kill him. Although, Maka's father can be a creep when it comes to him flirting with woman left and right, he does care for his daughter and that distraught look on his face was something Soul wasn't looking forward to. Soul takes his motorcycle to find a secluded alley with a mirror to see if he can contact Lord Death. His head is pounding but he needs to report this to Lord Death as he finally encounters a mirror, he writes down the number and sees Lord Death staring at him.

"Hello, hello, what's up? This is new seeing you call me, Soul" Lord Death say with a cheerful tone

"Yeah, something came up. Is Maka's dad there?" Soul ask as he places his left hand on his right lower arm to suppress the bleeding.

"No, he stepped out. I told him to go home but he wasn't going to go home until he sees his daughter." Lord Death answers. _His daughter_ rang in his head as he looked at Lord Death with a cool expression.

He needs to remain calm and show no sign of worry but those words keep swimming around his head like a buzzard waiting for his prey to die. Soul doesn't know if the sweating is from him feeling guilty or the bleeding, but so far it could be both. He feels a bit dizzy as he holds onto the wall and looks back at Lord Death.

"Soul, are you alright? You seem to be sporting some nasty wounds there." Lord Death ask with a worried tone

"This is nothing, but something happened while encountering the witch." Soul says as he grips onto the border of the wall tight. There is a tight grip around his throat as he struggles to explain the situation.

"Oh? What happened?" Lord Death questions as Spirit enters the room then stops to hear what happened. The atmosphere seems tense, almost somber as he looks at Soul. Soul forces himself to look into the mirror and direct his attention to him, but the worried look on his eyes makes Soul regret what he has to say.

"The witch took Maka." Soul confesses as he forces eye contact with Spirit.

"What?" Spirit mutters as his skin becomes pale from the shock.

His daughter, the one who he is desperately trying to win her love is now taken from him. The divorce took a heavy toll on him, but this will certainly kill him. The look on his eyes drills its way deep into Soul's mind as he witnesses what despair looks like. The way a grown man can rush towards the mirror with sadness in his eyes but anger in his voice makes the guilty feeling grow inside Soul.

"What did you say?!" Spirit shouted with tear in his eyes as Soul tries to maintain eye contact with him.

"Maka miscalculated an attack and got wounded then got engulfed in a weird purple substance." Soul explains as the scene replays in a continuous loop in his head. The sheer terror in her eyes was now embedded in his memory.

"Spirit, calm down. This isn't Soul's fault." Lord Death emphasizes as he notices the anger in Spirit's tone with Soul.

"I'm sorry." Soul apologizes as Spirit looks at Soul's red eyes and sees a cool, calm, and collected person. However, he sees that he isn't the only one hurting right now.

"Come back to the DWMA and we'll meet you in the dispensary." Lord Death says as he attempts to break the tension.

"We'll get her back, Soul. However, you're bleeding all over the place so come back before you collapse." Lord Death adds as Soul nods his head. The call ends as Soul looks at the mirror to see the extensive wounds on his body.

Soul sees the world spinning as he grips onto the handle of his motorcycle then climbs on top. He races back to the DWMA before he does collapse from the blood loss. He closes tries to distract himself to avoid seeing that look on Maka's face, but it won't leave. He fights the urge to turn his motorcycle around and attempt for round two but the dizzy spell brings his back to reality. He notices that the sun is still setting on the horizon and most of his friends are probably home by now, which is quite a relief for him.

However, he sees his friends waiting for him and Maka outside of the school. The guilty feeling returns back and tries not to imagine the look on their faces when they find out. Waiting for Soul and Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty wait for their return to congratulate them on their victory. The moment Soul enters the DWMA, he dashes past them ignoring his headache as he enters the DWMA.

"Oh, he thinks he's bigger than me now!" Soul shouts

"Where's Maka?" Tsubaki ask as she looks around

"Maybe he dropped her off somewhere and came to take care of business" Liz answers

"Something is happening!" Patty exclaims as she looks at her sister.

"Something is wrong." Kid mutters

"What?" Liz questions as she fears what he has to say.

"One of his shoulders is punctured but the other one isn't." Kid mentions as he storms into the DWMA trying to fix the problem.

"You're something else…" Liz sighs as Patty lets out a burst of laughter.

* * *

Infirmary

Stein and Naigus stop the bleeding and cover Soul's wounds before it becomes infected. Soul remains still throughout the whole procedure and remained calm as they stitched a few deep wounds.

"Keep this up and you will end up looking like my shirt." Stein says as he finishes the last stitch.

"The last thing I need is a lecture right now." Soul retorts as he turns his head away from Stein and Spirit.

Spirit leans against the white wall as he fixates his attention on Soul. His calm demeanor irritates him as he doesn't show any emotion to what happened. Spirit wonders how much he is keeping inside him as he watches Soul avoid eye contact or barely speaking.

"You're lucky you made it before you collapsed." Spirit comments as Stein marvels at Soul's wounds.

"These wounds are impressive." Stein exclaims as he analyzes each wound with care and awe.

"How so?" Naigus questions as she approaches next to Stein to look at the wounds.

"It seems that she missed each vital artery by an inch. Either she has bad aim or she was playing with him.

"What kind of witch was she?" Stein ask

"Raven." Soul answers as she stares at the white wall.

"Guess it was the latter." Naigus says

"Great, we got a playful witch. Maybe we should send Blair and her on a play date." Soul comments as Spirit senses the anger in his tone and slight irritation.

"Explain what happened in there and maybe we can find a way to kill her." Stein commands as Soul turns his head to face Stein.

"She reverts back to her raven form every now and then but she lost it when Maka broke one of her boarded up windows. We thought we were able to deflect her attack but it was so dark that I couldn't make out with what happened. I knew she dropped me and then I saw her on the floor bleeding." Soul recalls as he lowers tries to control the wave of emotions inside him.

"Sounds like she uses darkness to fuel her magic." Naigus adds as she looks at Stein.

"Maybe." Stein agrees as the door opens wide as Black Star enter the room while Tsubaki tries to withhold him from entering.

"You think just because you're a death scythe makes you bigger than me?!" Black Star argues as Soul clutches on to the hospital sheet tightly.

"Sorry, we heard that Soul came back and we wanted to congratulate him." Tsubaki apologizes.

"Sorry, we tried to stop him." Liz apologizes as she carries an unconscious Kid on her back

"He was so riled up about Soul's wound then collapsed on the floor thinking if his candles were perfectly aligned and if the picture frame was perfectly centered." Patty laughs as Liz sighs.

"So where did Maka go?" Liz ask as she senses an uneasy tension in the room. Soul clucthes the hospital bed sheets tighter as he pictures how worried she was even though she was in a worse condition than him.

"Enjoy the limelight now but I will make a better comeback than ever." Black Star warns as Soul coldly looks at Black Star.

"Know your audience." Soul lectures as Black Star looks around to see no one is in a celebratory mood.

He backs away from Soul then looks around at the somber group and turns his attention to Soul as avoids his eyes. Kid slowly opens his eyes to see everyone in a somber mood.

"What happened?" Kid ask as he approaches Soul then hesitates as he senses a melancholy atmosphere.

"I'm not a death scythe. Maka got kidnapped by the witch we were fighting and I tried to get her out but Maka demanded that I leave. I tried to get her out but that substance wouldn't let her go. I pushed her too hard and she got hurt." Soul explains as he feels a tight grip around his throat as he fights not to cry in front of his friends.

He wants to keep his cool and calm demeanor but this situation is pushing his limit. Spirit looks at Soul then cautiously walks towards him feeling a sense of fault for raising his voice at him earlier. Spirit gently places his hand on Soul's good shoulder then gives him a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not your fault, Soul." Spirit reassures as Soul's red eyes look deep into Spirit's eyes. Something is different with Spirit as Soul notices that Spirit's parental side is showing.

"What?" Soul mutters as he remain his calm composure.

"You stayed with her to the end and never wanted to leave. You tried your best, Soul." Spirit explains as a small wave of relief floods Soul.

"The substance was purple?" Stein ask

"Yeah, why?" Soul questions as Stein adjusts his position.

"I heard about this before but it ranges from witch to witch. It could be a sac that engulfs their victims." Stein explains

"Will she be okay?" Tsubaki ask as she feels an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"It depends what she wants with Maka." Stein says as he reaches into his pocket to find his cigarette.

"She kept mentioning her collection and how she wanted Maka for it." Soul says

"She could have Maka there for an ulterior motive." Naigus adds

"Unfortunately we don't have enough time." Stein says as he grasps the cigarette in his hand.

"What?!" Soul shouts as he closes his eyes from a sharp pain in his body.

"These sacs have an adverse effect on their victims and from what I got from previous knowledge these sacs have the ability to sustain their victims. However, once inside they start to lose a sense of you they are until this witch takes their soul." Stein explains as he places the cigarette in his mouth.

"So it's a protective coat for a soul?" Kid ask

"Basically there are two, the sac and the body. The body holds it until this witch takes it then the body merges with the sac." Stein answers as his teeth bite on to the cigarette.

"So if the soul is left in the sac, the sac absorbs the soul leaving the witch with nothing?" Liz points out as Stein nods his head.

"Precisely, the sac keeps the body alive until the witch wants to take the soul then the sac eats the victim, easy clean up." Stein comments.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning to get Maka and hopefully save who else is inside those sacs." Spirit announces

"Now, it's time for my major comeback." Black Star shouts as gives a wide grin.

"Wait for me, Maka." Soul whispers as he looks at the window.


	3. Chapter 3: Remember

**Thank for the following my story and adding this story in your favorites. I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far! Thank you for leaving reviews and I hope you enjoy today's chapter. :)**

Regular Story Line: Dispensary

Naigus, Spirit and Stein leave the room to head back home leaving Soul alone with his friends. Soul gingerly puts on his orange shirt as Black Star sits silently on the chair. The silence is nerve wracking as Black Star taps on the floor to distract himself. Black Star looks at his friends and notice that they don't know how to approach this situation, so he takes it upon himself to take action.

"Cheer up, Soul, you know we're going to get her back." Black Star promises as Soul looks vacantly at the medicine cabinet.

"Yeah, I know." Soul mutter as he removes the bed sheets then gets out of the bed slowly. He looks over to his left to see his leather jacket is still okay, surprisingly.

"Are you sure you're alright? You can stay at my house tonight." Kid offers as Soul tries to push back the incident further into his mind but he can't forget that scared look on her face when she saw him getting attacked.

"Nah, I'm fine. I prefer to go back to the apartment." Soul answers as he puts on his leather jacket then his shoes. He hopes that his bandages aren't going to fall off from him moving right now.

They faster he finishes this the faster he can leave this room; he knows that they're worried about him and Maka, but he just wants to be alone right now. Soul gets up then heads towards the door. He feels tension in the room rising as he turns the knob slowly. He feels their eyes staring at him but he can't have other people worry about him, not today or tomorrow.

"See you guys tomorrow." Soul says as he leaves the room.

"Give him time, Kid. Soul has a lot on his mind right now." Tsubaki reassures as Kid gives her a small nod. He wonders what goes on inside Soul's head and how he can remain so calm after dealing with what happened.

"You care for her, right?" Kid whispers

"You sure it's okay to have him alone?" Liz ask as Black Star nods his head.

"Yeah, don't worry too much about him." Black Star assures

"Don't be such a worrywart, Liz." Patty teases as Kid begins to leave the room hoping tomorrow's mission goes smoothly. He worries how Soul might react to the witch again and hopefully doesn't lose himself to vengeance.

Soul walks down the empty halls of DWMA with his head looking at the ground. Has he failed as a weapon? How will Maka react when all of this is over? He bumps into someone then looks up to see it's Spirit.

"Sorry" Soul apologizes as he walks around him

"You should change that attitude of yours before we head out tomorrow." Spirit says hoping to get him out of this state.

"Yeah, I know." Soul answers as he starts to walk away.

"You didn't fail, Soul." Spirit emphasizes again as Soul stops in his tracks. Kid, Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are walking down the hall to see Soul with Spirit. They stay back to let them talk but it seems like Spirit is doing most of the talking.

"There are times when no matter how hard we try we can't always protect our partner and those moments can be used as a learning experience." Spirit lectures as Soul avoids turning his head to look at Spirit.

"A weapon protects its meister, right?" Soul questions as Spirit stay silent.

"Well I protected her and she isn't here." Soul answers as he turns his head to face Spirit. Spirit's gaze softens as he looks at Soul's red eyes. He sees someone putting up a strong façade but deep inside he is hurting the most than everyone.

"Sometimes we can't always protect the ones we care for but it doesn't stop us from getting stronger.." Spirit says with a soft tone then gives him a warm smile.

"For a creepy pervert, you sure give great advice." Soul quips as Spirit scowls at him.

"Maka would be happy to know that her old man is a pretty decent guy." Soul adds as he turns his head back then continues to walk away. Spirit softens his gaze then smiles softly. Spirit continues to walk towards the exit and hopes his daughter is alright.

"So that's what bothering you." Kid thought as he and his friends begin to walk towards the exit.

* * *

Regular Story Line: Soul and Maka's Apartment

By the time he got back to his apartment the moon was beginning to rise. Soul enters the apartment as he is greeted by an eerie silence. He hears claws clacking against the floor then footsteps. Soon Soul is enveloped by darkness and has a hard time breathing.

"Soul, you came back!" Blair yelps excitedly as Soul struggles to escape from her grip and chest.

"Come on, Blair, get off." Soul begs as Blair places Soul's face on her chest then hugs him tighter.

"Don't say that! I was waiting forever for to come back." Blair cries as Soul feels a nose bleed coming.

"Can you please...Blair, stop!" Soul mumbles as Blair lets go of Soul. He covers his bleeding nose with his hand. Soul heads to the bathroom to put some toilet paper on his nostril to stop the bleeding. He leaves the bathroom to find Blair sitting on the couch looking at the open door. After a few minutes, he removes the toilet paper from his nose then throws it in the trash.

"What are you doing?" Soul asks even though he knows her answer.

"Waiting for Maka." Blair says with a small smile.

Soul walks towards the door with his heart racing as he touches the knob then closes the door. It pains him to shut the door knowing that no one will be coming home. He locks the door as his feels a sense of guilty that maybe Maka will pound at the door waiting for him to open it.

"What are you doing?! Maka doesn't have a set of keys, Soul!" Blair shouts as Soul closes his eyes. He always has the key because of his pockets and with Maka constantly moving she can lose her keys during battle.

Soul places the keys on a key holder then removes his jacket. Blair looks at him worriedly as he places his jacket on the chair then removes his shoes.

"Soul, Maka is coming home, right?" Blair ask

"No, not today." Soul answers painfully as he heads to the kitchen finding something to eat but right now, eating was not on his mind. However, if Maka knew he didn't eat, she would hit him with her book. Blair enters the kitchen timidly as she watches Soul get a bowl then some cereal.

"Did you and Maka have a fight?" Blair ask timidly

"Nope." Soul answers as he pours the cereal into a bowl then grabs the milk to pour it inside the bowl.

"Did something happened?" Blair ask as Soul puts away the cereal and milk then heads to the table

"Don't worry, she'll be back tomorrow." Soul reassures as eats his cereal.

"Guess the witch was harder than you expected, huh?" Blair implies as she watches how tense Soul's hand became and how his jaw clenches when he eats his cereal. Deep inside Blair knows something happened with the witch and Maka.

"Yeah, she was." Soul says dejectedly as he stares into his bowl.

"We're going to bring her back, Blair." Soul says as he looks at Blair.

"I know you will. I'll leave you alone then, okay? Blair says as she heads to Maka's room. Soul hears the door open then small pitter patter.

Soul eats half of his cereal then dumps the rest into the trash. He brings the bowl into the sink and begins to wash his bowl because he knows how much Maka hates dirty dishes in the sink. He leaves the kitchen and enters the living room hoping to hear a knock but silence fills the apartment. He goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hopefully, gets some sleep. Although it will be futile, he knows that he needs sleep for tomorrow. He changes into his pajamas carefully and sinks into his bed.

"You're okay, right?" Soul whispers as he stares at the ceiling and slowly begins to close his eyes. Blair watches Soul attempting to sleep and decides to sleep in his room to keep him company. She felt uneasy leaving him like that while she was in Maka's room and to see Soul worry about Maka makes her feel sad for him.

* * *

Maka P.O.V

"Soul?!" I shout as I open my eyes to see that there is no one in sight. I know I'm not inside the building since I see a purple room with intricate black designs surrounding the room. I do hope he got out okay because if got hurt again trying to help me then I don't know what to do with myself. I wouldn't even know how to face him and the thought of him having a weak meister to protect all the time will get tiresome at some point.

I look down to see that this wasn't a dream because my chest wound is beginning to bother me again. I'm shocked that I'm still able to move, even though it's sluggish. I touch it gently to think it might just be a cut but I feel the gaping hole inside. How I am still alive and how to get out of here are something that has me concerned.

"You're awake!" Asra shouts happily

Who's there?!" I shout

"I'm not going to answer something you already know." Asra answer as I see a lump moving across the room then a person's shadow.

"Where am I, Asra?" I question as I follow her shadow.

"Inside my collection, dearie." Asra answers as I begin to tense up.

"I'm not that special so why do you have me?" I question her because I'm an ordinary person so what would she want with me.

"Not special?! You don't know that you possess a Grigori soul! They're extremely rare and those that possess them have the ability to take flight." Asra explains

"You're a raven why would desire the ability to fly?" I ask as she gives a soft chuckle

"You honestly think that what I desire? No, I have a theory." Asra corrects as she stops moving.

"Theory?" I whisper as I attempt to move but it's not use. My mind feels hazy as I try to focus on the situation at hand.

"Maybe those with a Grigori soul are much stronger than all the souls in my collection. If not, you might provide an exhilarating high." Asra explains as I look around for an exit but there is none.

"Let me out!" I shout as I slam my hand on the wall but it is jelly like.

"Try all you want but these sacs are pretty durable. Only way to get out is to kill me." Asra explains as I pound against the sac harder but nothing happens.

"Relax a bit, you're too tense. Imagine in only a matter of hours you will have no regrets. You will be at a state of ease and you will be free." Asra adds

"What?" I question as I feel a sense of fear rush inside me.

"These sacs help maintain a human's need and are the reason why you are alive. A grave wound like yours has claimed many lives. By tomorrow you will just be an empty shell with no feelings and no memories." Asra answers as I hear her footsteps fading away. My mind is already fuzzy but is it from the wound or the sac? I'm trying to focus but it's becoming a mission collecting any memories in my mind.

"I know my name is Maka Albarn, I'm a meister at the DWMA and my partner is Soul. I have a mother, a father, and friends..." I whisper as I place my hands on my head trying to remember their names.

"My friends are Tsubaki, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Chrona, Liz and Patty." I whisper with a sigh of relief. I can still remember their names and what they look like but how long can I keep this up?


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Okay

Regular Story Line: Apartment

Blair wakes up to see Soul finally sleeping peacefully. She noticed that he was tossing and throwing a lot last night; he must of have been dreaming about Maka. Blair leaves the room and heads straight to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Bring her back but not for her sake but for yours." Blair whispers as she removes her clothes to take a shower. Blair steps into the shower to wake her up then begins to think how Soul can keep a cool façade for this long and not shown any hints of breaking down. Blair exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Her ears perk up when she hears a soft knock from the door. She excitedly rushes towards the door then opens it wide.

"Maka!" Blair shouts excitedly as Tsubaki blushes a bit

"No, sorry." Tsubaki apologizes as she carries a bag of food

"I assure you we will bring her back." Kid promises as Blair nods her head.

"Thank you." Blair says as she moves aside for the group to enter. Soul enters into the while rubbing his eyes.

"What with all this noise?" Soul ask as he stretches his arms

"Soul, you're awake! I'll leave you guys alone while I get dressed." Blair shouts excitedly as her towel starts to slip off her body. She catches it in time then leaves the living room and goes back to Maka's room. Soul steps into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Such a strange dynamic." Kid mutters as he marvels at the living arrangement

"What brings you to my humble abode?" Soul ask as he leaves the bathroom.

"I think it would be a nice to all have breakfast together before we go to the academy." Tsubaki says as she begins to smile.

"Oh?" Soul comments as he watches Tsubaki placing the bag on the table.

"You think we were going to let you wallow in your misery today?" Black Star says as he crosses his arms

"It's not good to be alone, Soul." Liz adds as Patty lets out a wide smile

"Yea, if you're still upset we will let you change the frames in Kid's house!" Patty suggests as Kid's face scowls.

"No, you don't!" Kid barks as Patty starts to laugh. Tsubaki sets the table while Black Star stare back at Soul. Black Star moves toward Soul then places his hand on Soul's shoulder.

"You know everyone has a breaking point, right?" Black Star whispers as Soul remains silent.

"You better make sure it doesn't break when we find her." Black Star warns as Soul nods his head at Black Star. He lets go of Soul and heads back to help Tsubaki set the table. Soul heads his room to change clothes and wonders how close he is to breaking.

* * *

DWMA

Although breakfast was lively, the walk to the DWMA is quiet as the group struggles to force any conversation. Once they enter the entrance of the DWMA, Soul start to feel the anticipation of the upcoming fight take a toll on him. He feels nervous and wonders how he will react when he finds Maka. They make it to Lord Death's room to be greeted by Spirit and Professor Stein.

"Are you ready?" Stein ask

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Black Star shouts as he gives Stein a thumbs up.

"Don't know why you're so excited since you and Soul will be the ones recovering Maka." Stein comments

"What?" Black Star and Stein say in unison

"You honestly think you can survive this fight with just your arm? You are going to find Maka while Black Star provides protection. Kid is able to use his skateboard to at least fight the witch when she's airborne and also use long range attacks. I am able to assist once she's on land.

"I'm stuck on babysitting duty?!" Black Star complains as Soul glares at him.

"Excuse you?" Soul retorts as Black Star places his hands defensively in front of him.

"Sorry but I rather beat that witch to a pulp than protect Soul." Black Star argues as Stein sighs.

"Would you rather bring back one body or two, Black Star?" Stein adds as Black Star looks down to avoid his gaze.

"Kid and I will fight off the witch in order to keep her from coming after you or the sacs. Any objections?" Stein ask as Black Star raises his hand

"No, then let's go. Soul you lead the way." Stein announces

"Fine" Soul says as he leaves Lord Death's room.

* * *

Witch's House

Although Soul left his bike at home, the walk to the abandoned building wasn't too far from the DWMA. The building still gives off the same eerie feeling and the memories that bind to that place once again door opens by itself as the group watches it cautiously then walk silently inside.

"Papa is coming, Maka." Spirit says as he transforms into a death scythe.

"Papa, is that you?" Asra imitates while using Maka's voice.

"Maka?!" Spirit shouts as Kid and Soul glare at the darkness.

"That's not Maka." Kid announces as he spawns his skateboard. Liz and Patty transform into guns as Asra emerges from the darkness with a crooked grin.

"Oh, a perceptive one!" Asra says while smiling

"Where's my daughter?!" Spirit shouts as Asra places her hands in front of her.

"Calm down." Stein mutters as he tries to calculate what Asra's move might be or what her goal is.

"Somewhere." Asra laughs then stops when she sees Soul

"Ah, you returned, wait what was your name again? From all the times that girl keeps repeating and yet I can't remember." Asra teases as she notices the tension in Soul's body. His jaw is clenched so tight that his teeth might break from the pressure. The veins in his neck begin to bulge from anger as begins to launch himself. Black Star places his arm in front of him.

"Don't let her get to you, Soul." Black Star advises as he finds an opening.

"The infamous name, the one she shouted when she woke up." Asra says as she looks at Soul.

"Let her go." Soul demands as the anger is still rising inside him when he looks at her cynical face.

"You want me to let go of a Grigori soul?" Asra gasps as she observes everyone's shocked faces.

Oh, you didn't know, Papa. Asra Imitates with Maka's voice.

"Don't you dare use my daughter's voice!" Spirits shouts angriliy

"AH, a father's love is truly amazing. However, your love won't be enough to save her." Asra warns as shadow tentacles emit from Asra's back.

"You really want to make this difficult." Kid comments

"Don't you like a challenge?" Asra teases as her shadow tentacles head towards the group. They quickly dodge the attack but Asra places her hands on the ground.

"Shadow spikes." Asra announces as a row of spikes emit from under Black Star and Soul's feet.

"A cheap trick, huh? It suits you well." Soul quips

"Big talk for someone who is useless without his partner." Asra retorts

"We're heading out, I found the entry way. Tsubaki, Smoke bomb mode." Black Star announces

"Right." Tsubaki says as Black Star grabs Soul's wrist then drops the smoke bomb causing Asra to revert back to her raven form. Black Star and Soul race towards the entry way Black Star found. Black Star leads Soul easily through the thick smoke as he lets go of him the moment he steps inside the entry way.

"Looks like your office when you leave the windows closed." Spirit comments as Stein remains silent.

"She didn't follow them, why?" Stein whispers as Asra appears behind Stein. Kid aims the gun at Asra.

"They're not my concern, you are." Asra whispers

"Yet you're going to let them see your precious sacs." Stein says as he swiftly turns back to place his hands on her abdomen only to see it was a shadow. Asra stares at them with an odd look in her eyes then a wicked grin forms across her face.

"Now I lay her down to sleep, her soul is mine, and mine to keep. If she dies before she wakes, I'll find another soul to take." Asra sings as she forms a Chelsea smile.

Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul run inside the long hallway trying to find something that resembles a door or maybe some light. Their wish comes true when a faint light emits in front of them as Black Star kicks the door down easily.

"Have no fear, Maka, Black Star is her to save the day." Black Star announces as he later on lets out a hearty laugh. Tsubaki's eyes widen as she observes the rows of purple sacs in front of them. Some were full while some are shriveled up. The group walks cautiously inside the room

"Maka!" Soul screams

* * *

Maka P.O.V

Why am I smiling when I heard that voice? Do I know them? I already…what was I trying to remember? I can't move that well as before but it doesn't matter anymore. I keep hearing more voices shout out Maka and apparently she isn't responding back. Their footsteps are growing louder like their voices as they enter deeper into this place.

A feeling of relief swims inside my body as I keep hearing their voices resonate inside this sac. Something in me made me shout out that name as the voices outside stay quiet. Should I continue or stop? No, I want to help them or maybe they can help me. The footsteps are louder and louder as I feel them coming closer and closer to chest tightens from anxiety as I see a hand in front of me then silhouette of a face.

"Maka is that you?" A deep voice ask

"Who?" I reply back as I see their hand become a fist. The person bangs it against the sac. I see sadness in their actions and I wish I can help them.

"How can she already forget?!" Another male voice ask

"Black Star, calm down." A woman says as the second male voice speaks again.

"That idiot should know she shouldn't let a sac defeat her that easily!" Black Star replies. So that's one person down.

"Oh, you think you can last longer?!" The deeper voice questions

"Of course! I am the man that will surpass God!" Black Star quips

"That's a hefty goal." I comment

"It's nothing. Well just stay there while we get you out." Black Star commands as I stay silent.

"Where is she going to go?!" The deeper voice says

"Quit bickering and help me get her out." Black Star says

"You're going to help me?" I questions as I see their silhouettes forming

"Of course!" The woman says cheerfully

"Alright, I'll help you find Maka when I get out." I reassure

"We already found her." The deeper voice says shyly

"Is she okay?!" I ask

"I think so. Black Star, let's try to hit this thing at the same time and see if it burst." The deeper voice orders

"I'm sure I can do this by myself but I'll let you share my limelight. Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." Black Star announces as the woman speaks after. One more to go.

"Right!" Tsubaki announces

"Stay back a bit, okay?" The deeper voice demands.

I can't move much but seeing a scythe figure attempting to cut open didn't frighten me. It gives me a nostalgic feeling as if I once wield it before. The second weapon was a sword and it gives me the same nostalgic feeling like if I have seen it before. I cringe from the pain in my chest again as they continue to break this sac.

"I'm sorry but it seems like it's not breaking." I state as the two figures stay back.

"Is your friend Maka out?" I ask even though I knew the answer

"No" The deeper voice sighs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She must be really important if you guys came all this way to get her." I marvel as I see the figure on my left side shyly place their hand behind their head.

"Not as important as me but she's our friend." Black Star mentions as I feel a smile creep upon my face.

"Do you know what your name is?" The deeper voice ask

"I tried but I can't remember. What's your name?" I ask timidly

"Your name is Maka Albarn and I'm Soul Eater." Soul answers as I feel a fuzzy feeling in my head again. I am the person they are looking for?

"Do you remember anything else?" Soul ask.

No matter how hard I tried nothing comes to mind as I stare blankly at the three images in front of me. I tried to stop the tears from streaming down my face but it was too late. I caused all this and they're risking their lives for me.

"I'm so sorry." I apologize

"Why are you apologizing? We're partners." Soul reassures

"We are?" I question as I feel a warm feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah, you can be bossy and stubborn but you're a great partner." Soul answers

"Thank you. You sound like a pretty cool guy, Soul." I comment

"Glad to know that you finally realized it." Soul teases as I suddenly feel extremely weak. A needle penetrates inside the sac while a light blue light emits from my body. It's hard to keep my eyes open as this blue essence escapes my body slowly. I see a figure jump up then suddenly I feel a bit at ease.

"Maka, are you okay? Talk to me, please!" Soul pleas as I see a hand figure on the sac. I weakly move towards it as if I have to give him a sign. I place my hand on top of his and feel a sense of longing to be out there with him and have him near me.

"I'm okay as long as you're here." I confess as my cheeks begin to blush but it didn't matter.

 **"Now I lay her down to sleep, her soul is mine, and mine to keep. If she dies before she wakes, I'll find another soul to take." - Communion of the Curse by Ice Nine Kills**


	5. Chapter 5: First Obstacle

**Song: Condition / Comatose by Blessthefall**

Regular story line: Witch lair

 **Before needle penetrates sac**

The battle wages on while Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki rush to find Maka and maybe some survivors. Asra continues to give a challenge to Stein and Kid as she evades each of their attacks, but sports some superficial wounds on her arms. She directs a jagged spear at Stein as he deflects it until it begins to vaporize then becomes tangible. He dodges it but it grazes his upper arm.

"This is what must have happened to her." Stein mutters silently as he hears Asra humming.

"Waiting and watching." Asra sings as she flies deep in the darkness.

Kid closes his eyes to focus where she will attack and waits patiently. He hears a strong gush of wind on his left then aims his gun towards the direction and opens his eyes to see Asra flying down. He fires the gun as Asra yelps from the sudden attack. She crashes on the ground and sees blood on her hand. Her eyes widen as she marvels at the blood on her hands then looks at Kid. She hasn't felt this sensation in her lifetime or seeing her blood fall on the ground.

"If you release Maka then we can end this pointless battle." Kid demands as Asra gets up from the ground. She cradles her shoulder and looks at them with disgust as her mouth forms a crooked smile. Her eyes show no sign of compassion.

"You stupid little boy, do you wish to kill your friend?" Asra barks

"If you're concern about her wellbeing, she will be treated immediately once you release her from that sac." Stein reassures

"It doesn't even matter if you treat her the moment she leaves the sac, the only reason why she's alive is because of those sac. Once you remove her, her survival rate will be at most 5% and that pushing it." Asra growls as Stein remains silent from her words.

"However, I will end her suffering now just for you." Asra quips as she closes her eyes as Stein signals Kid to prepare the death cannon.

He dashes at Asra's still pose to catch a glimpse of what she is doing. He notices a dark puddle under her feet then looks up to see her twitching from something as if someone sever a tendon or vein. He places the stitches on her foot then sees her open her red eyes.

"Aren't you a bit close, Doctor?" Asra teases

"I like to marvel at the dead. Kid, are you ready?" Stein shouts as Asra fights to move out of the way when she eyes a cannon staring at her. She notices her feet are stitched to the ground. She looks up to see a bright light coming straight at her and prepares a barrage of ravens.

"I may have lost but I will still have the final laugh." Asra says as her barrage of ravens and Kid's death cannon make sudden contact. The ravens vanish from the bright light.

Asra closes her eyes and lets the warm light envelop her body. The pain is quick but not merciful as her skin slowly evaporates from the contact. She bears on last smile before she departs from this world then slowly allows the darkness to once again catch her.

 _Angels keep coming after me_  
 _Chalk outlines they captivate_  
 _Comatose concrete_  
 _Stole my hopes and dreams_  
 _It's getting hard to sink_  
 _When you're six feet deep_

A witch soul stares at the group as Stein collects it to dispose it somewhere. Spirit reverts back to his human form and starts to run towards the entry way. Her words swirl around his head like a dark cloud as he races against time to get his daughter. Stein, Kid, Liz and Patty follow Spirit and hope it isn't too late.

* * *

Regular story line: Room

Upon Asra's defeat, the sacs start to slowly disintegrate as Tsubaki, Soul, and Black Star watch it horror. They weren't able to remove the needles from all the sac since it was an instant attack. However, the disintegrating sacs leave nothing but dust behind. Soul quickly turns back to Maka's sac then worries if she will suffer the same fate. Soul's arm turns into a scythe as he is about to slice the sac open, Maka's face appears in front of him.

 _Am I dying?_  
 _Floating above my body_  
 _Armageddon running through my veins_  
 _I never wanted it to end this way_  
 _Dying_

"Hey you." Maka whispers as Soul reverts back into his arm and catches her. He gently flips her over to see that she's paler than before. Her chest is swollen and bloodier than before.

"Don't talk, okay?" Soul begs as he cradles her in his arms and slowly lifts her. She whimpers from pain as Soul closes his eyes to stop any tears from coming.

"Do you think it's safe to carry her?" Tsubaki questions

"We can't wait in here while she's.…" Black Star says as he struggles to finish the end of that sentence. Although he clashes with Maka, he is willing to defend and protect her from anything.

"Hang in there, Maka." Tsubaki begs as Soul starts to run away from the room. Soul looks down to see the veins on her neck are bulging and her chest seems uneven to him.

"I…sorry." Maka coughs as specks of blood land on Soul's shirt.

"I said don't talk!" Soul argues as he looks down to see her pale green eyes staring at him worriedly. He didn't want to raise his voice but he needs to think right now what to do with her and how to keep her alive.

"Thank you." Maka whispers as she struggles to breathe. Her memories are scrambled at the moment but they're coming back slowly.

"Don't talk you idiot!" Black Star argues as he trails behind Soul. Soul looks back to glare at Black Star while Black Star avoids his gaze.

 _Floating above my body_  
 _I wish that I could numb this pain_  
 _We live and then we medicate_

"How long is this hallway?!" Soul shouts as he feels a small tug on his shirt. He looks down to see Maka weakly looking at him but there's something in her eyes that stops his heart for a moment. Was it yearning or fear of dying?

"Please…" Maka beg as she gestures to the ground.

"No way, we'll lose time and you're going to..." Soul argues as Maka opens her mouth.

"Die." Maka cuts as Soul stares at her.

"It hurts, please." Maka pleas as Soul grips her tight then continues to run.

"I don't want to lose you, so please bear with me for a moment." Soul barks as Maka stays quiet then smiles.

"Stubborn boy." Maka mumbles as she struggles to keep her eyes open. She isn't going to be optimistic this time when the odds are this low. She wants to see him one last time before everything disappears in front of her. Although her memories related to Soul are fuzzy, she feels a connection with him and maybe feels something more.

The pain in her chest is sharp but she doesn't want him to worry anymore. Her skin is becoming cold and clammy but all she can think about is this white haired boy carrying her with a scared look in his eyes. His hands on her body feel so natural to her like a safe haven when she's scared and his heart beat is so soothing as she places her ear on his chest.

"Soul!" Spirit shouts as he sees silver hair in the darkness. Maka's eyes open again when she hears that name and feels a warm feeling overflow her body and mind. Is this what it feels like to love someone? _Love._ That word leaves an odd taste in her mouth as she looks up at him again to stare into his red eyes.

"We're here!" Soul shouts as Maka feels her heart rate beating faster when she hears more footsteps.

 _Hold me so close_  
 _Don't let me drift away_  
 _My whole world slips_  
 _Right out from under me_

"I..." Maka says as her vision starts to become blurry and her head is becoming light from the blood loss.

"Save your energy, please." Soul begs as tears fall down Maka's cheek when she hears the desperation in his voice. His voice is what makes it harder for her but she feels like this is what is keeping her here longer than she needs to be.

"Hope your next partner" Maka whispers ignoring his pleas. She closes her eyes as she fights back the incoming tears coming down her face. She's kicking herself for saying that and now feels worse tham before.

"Stop, don't say it!" Soul shouts as he looks at his partner's wounded body then feels the guilt inside him resurfacing once again. He wanted to protect her but wasn't quick enough or strong enough. Maybe if he used his black blood it could have prevented all of this but he swore not to use it and look what was the result, his partner dying.

"Makes you a death scythe." Maka mumbles as Soul looks into her eyes again to see pain and fear. He feels something run down his cheek as Maka weakly wipes a lone tear from his face. She gives him a weak smile as she wants to touch his cheek once again and feel the warmth against her small hand. Now her tears are streaming down her face as her memories with him begin to flood her mind with sad and happy times.

"I thought cool guys don't cry?" Maka teases as the footsteps get closer.

"They do, please don't say it." Soul answers as a tear drop lands on her face. Maka gives him one last smile as she caresses his face; warmth. Her words hit him harder than a punch as his knees gave out. Soul kneels on the concrete ground while cradling Maka in his arms.

"You'll be fine without me." Maka whispers as Tsubaki cover her mouth to muffle her crying while Black Star looks away to hide his tears. Soul pulls her close to him as he nestle his face in her shoulder. Her cold body against his warm body is an odd mix to him but he didn't care.

"Please don't say it." Soul begs again as he braces himself for what she has to say. He didn't want to hear her speak any more because he knew he will miss her voice if she would to die and the same goes for her.

"Promise me…you'll live your life." Maka begs as the footsteps stop. Maka closes her eyes and wonders if it would be okay to say it to him now. Her breathing is erratic as she smells the sweat in his clothes and a hint of her favorite cologne.

Stein walks over to Soul and adjust Maka's body to examine it. The wound is deep and her survival rate is slim; Stein's cool demeanor slowly fades as he reaches out to touch his wounded student. He places his finger on her wrist to feel for a pulse, it's rapid from the blood loss but it's something.

"Kid, how fast is your skateboard?" Stein ask

"Fast enough to get her back." Kid answers as Stein grabs Maka from Soul's arm

 _Comatose concrete_  
 _Stole my hopes and dreams_  
 _It's getting hard to sink_  
 _When you're six feet deep_

"Take her as fast as you can, go!" Stein orders as he places Maka into Kid's arms. Kid nods then begins to skate faster than before and looking down at Maka weakly looking at him made his heart stop.

"Make it stop" Maka mouths as Kid feels his mouth gape open from her words.

"Naigus, will stabilize her until I get there." Stein adds as he runs after them while Soul stares at him empty arms. She felt so light in his arms and never felt this sense of loss in his life.

 _Am I dying?_  
 _Floating above my body_  
 _Armageddon running through my veins_  
 _I never wanted it to end this way_  
 _Dying_

Black Star walks up to him and places his hand gingerly on his shoulder. He squeezes it tight and hopes Soul reacts. Soul looks up to see tears streaming down Black Star's face and forces himself to smile.

"Don't you want her to see you when she wakes up?" Black Star questions as Soul looks at him then nods him head. Soul gets up from the ground then starts to run towards the exit while everyone follows suit.

* * *

Maka P.O.V

 _Floating above my body_  
 _I wish that I could numb this pain_  
 _We live and then we medicate_

I should have told him, I should have told him that he is important to me. When he held me close to his body I felt warmth and maybe it was the blood loss, but my heart was beating faster than ever. He's gentle and rough at times, but he knows which side to pick at times. When he speaks I can't help but smile but I made him cry, he cried for me. I still feel weak and my chest hurts so much but I hope everyone is alright.

Everything is coming back to place as time passes by but it feels like an eternity with this whole ordeal going on. I felt like I hurt him when I said those words and I should have said something more just to make him smile again.

"Stay with me, Maka." Kid pleas as I force myself to open my eyes to see his worried face. I need to stay awake and not make everyone worry so much.

"Kid?" I ask while I attempt to breath but it hurts immensely.

"Try not to talk, Maka. You're losing a lot of blood but we're near the school." Kid explains as I slowly turns my head to see the school up ahead. i'm tired of everyone shutting me up, I don't care if it hurt or makes it worse, I need to let this off my chest and hopefully be able to leave.

 _Clarity_  
 _Is missing from everything_  
 _The fear that's inside of me_  
 _Pulling like tidal waves_

"He's hurting and I don't want to hurt him anymore." I confesses as I remembers how he cried in front of me. Soul was never the kind of person to cry no matter what he went through, so for him to cry right now was a huge eye opener.

"What?" Kid questions as he stops then jumps off the skateboard. He turns around to see Stein is catching up to him.

 _Clarity_  
 _Is missing from everything_  
 _The fear that's inside of me_  
 _Pulling like tidal waves_

"If I don't make…." I say as Kid starts to rush into the DWMA.

"Don't say it." Kid begs as he grips onto my body tight.

"Tell him that I…" I mumble as I fight to say it but I'm scared. I see nearby students watching in horror as Kid trudges his way to meet Naigus. Kid finds the dispensary and barges in the room.

"I'll take it from here, Kid." Naigus reassures as she grabs me.

"Love him." I confess as Kid gives me a reassuring smile. Suddenly I feel a weight has been lifted off my chest and I can be free.

Something was holding me back and maybe this was it. My body is broken, my mind is tired, and i'm not going to last long enough to see tonight but knowing that he will live his life normally was the push I need to pass on. I know Papa and Mama will be upset but I can't stay any longer even if I push my body to its limit. Thinking of everyone I might leave behind leaves a bitter taste in my mouth but I'm trying and it hurts so much right now. The pain is spreading all over now and I can't focus on anything else. _I'm sorry, everyone._

 _Angels keep coming after me_  
 _Chalk outlines they captivate_

"I'll gladly pass the message." Kid says as I feel my body becoming. All I remember is Naigus' eyes widen with fear and Kid's shocked expression. Stein enters the room with a shocked expression then the last thing I feel is the cold metal table on my back and soon darkness is all I see.

* * *

Soul P.O.V

My legs are burning and I'm having a hard time breathing but I need to get to her. I'm not going to let her slip away from me; I will not let her go so easily. Black Star is already ahead of everyone and probably thinks this is a race but that doesn't matter. I see the school up ahead and I need to get to her. She waited for me when I got cut and I will be with her till the end.

 _Am I dying?_  
 _Floating above my body_  
 _Armageddon running through my veins_  
 _I never wanted it to end this way_

"I will met you guys after I go to Lord Death to report to him about the situation." Spirit says as we reach school grounds. The school is quiet for once but something seems off when we reach inside the building.

"Did you see that wound on her chest?" a Student questions as the second student nods their head. I ignore everyone's glances and whispers as I run to catch up to Black Star.

"Wait for me, Maka. Don't give up on me." I mutter under my breath as I see Kid standing next to the door.

"How's Maka?!" I ask as I sense tension and uneasiness from Kid.

"She's in surgery now." Kid answers as the group sighs in relief.

"Whew, okay she made it." Liz exclaims happily as Patty hugs her.

 _Dying_  
 _Floating above my body_  
 _I wish that I could numb this pain_  
 _We live and then we medicate_

"So now we wait." Black Star groans as he sits on the floor while Soul stares at Kid intensely.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Kid ask

"Sure." I answer as Kid walks up to me and takes away from the group.


	6. Chapter 6: Second Obstacle

**Thank you so much for leaving reviews or adding this story to your favorites/following. This chapter needed extensive research and I hope that everything is accurate or closely accurate. :)**

 **Inspiration for this chapter: This Could Be Heartbreak- The Amity Affliction and I Bring The Weather With Me- The Amity Affliction**

Regular story line: DWMA

Soul senses Kid's uneasiness as they both step away from the group. Soul places his hands in his pockets as Kid finds a secluded spot to talk. Kid looks around to make sure no one was following but he know they're worrying about something bigger. Soul leans against the wall and stares at Kid trying to see what he is up to.

"Seems like we're alone. That's good." Kid sighs with relief

"So what's on your mind?" Soul questions as he fixes his eyes on Kid to see if he can sense anything off.

"How are you holding up?" Kid ask as Soul shrugs his shoulders

"I've had better days but it's over now." Soul answers with a cool tone. Kid clenches his fist to distract him from the overwhelming emotions filling inside him. How does he pass this message? How will he react?

"Good, that's good. Please bear with me for a few moments for what I have to say." Kid announces as Soul studies Kid a bit more.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" Soul repeats as Kid closes his eyes then breathes in slowly then exhales.

"You, Stein, Naigus and I know how grave Maka's wound is, right?" Kid reminds as Soul gives him a puzzled look.

"Yeah, but she'll make out." Soul reassures as Kid remembers the way her eyes started to lose their spark when she told him her message and how slowly her body started to become limp.

"You know she cares for you, right? She wants the best for you, Soul." Kid notes as he tries to ease Maka's message into the conversation.

"Kid, she is in surgery, right?" Soul questions worriedly as he removes his hands from his pocket then begins to walk towards Kid. Kid notices the fear in his red eyes and decides to assuage the situation.

"Yes, but what if there is a possibility that she doesn't make it she wants you to know something." Kid announces as Soul is taken aback from his words and how Maka isn't confident that she will make it out.

Last words can make anyone uneasy because you never know what to say back to make the other person feel better. He wonders how his life without Maka would be or if he got another partner. He closes his eyes to push back those thoughts and shakes his head.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kid ask as he tries to maintain his calm demeanor.

"Yeah, what did she say?" Soul ask as he shakes his head to keep himself together.

"I'm going to say her message to you as a messenger but as both of your friends, please take her words to consideration." Kid warns

"Okay, out with it then." Soul begs as the suspense keeps leaving his stomach in a tight knot. Kid feels a tightness in his chest as he tries to calm down his nerves. Normally this message is something meant for two people but the state she was in makes him question whether she will be alive to tell him or keep it quiet.

"I love you." Kid answers as Soul gapes his mouth wide from the shock then closes it.

"Uh, I love you too but what is the message?" Soul questions as he looks at Kid quizzically.

"That was her message." Kid mutters as Soul steps away from Kid.

"She didn't know if she was going to make it so she wanted me to tell you this. I don't know how you feel about her but please take your time to process this." Kid warns as attempts to place his hand on Soul's shoulder but Soul backs away.

"Are you sure it was to me? Could she really mean that to me?" Soul questions as he tries to wrap his head around this.

"I admit she may not have mentioned a name, but I know it was for you." Kid answers

"You're going on by assumption?!" Soul shouts as he starts to feel dizzy. He leans against the wall while Kid rushes to help him keep his balance.

"I know it's not for me, Kid. You got the wrong guy! What does she even see in me?" Soul argues as he continues to shake his head.

"Maybe it was for her father, Kid!" Soul adds as Kid shakes his head.

"She said I know he's hurting. Who do you think that could be?" Kid question as Soul remains quiet.

Soul places his hands on his face while Kid places his hand on Soul's back and rubs it to provide some comfort. Soul closes his eyes and remembers how tenderly she wiped away his tear. He never cried and was not much of an emotional person but she brought that out slowly. He remembers how he played her a dark song when they first met and she stuck by him even though they were opposite.

"It doesn't settle well with me, Kid. She didn't mean it for me." Soul mutters as his fingers grip onto his hair.

"Let's say it was for you?" Kid questions

"I would say maybe she got infected with black blood and had a moment of madness. When you get too attach you start to lose people so isn't it easier to keep a safe distance from them." Soul confesses as Kid looks at him sadly

"And how is that method working for you?" Kid ask

"Awful and I can't even help my partner." Soul mutter

"All that pushing and she still stood by you. She's a great partner, Soul, be fortunate that she cares for you." Kid marvels as Soul removes his hand from his face.

"I know she's great and she deserves someone who will make her happy." Soul comments as Kid shakes his head.

"If only you know that you're that person." Kid acknowledges as he and Soul leave the secluded area.

Soul and Kid make it back to the group to see they're all waiting for Stein to open the door and say everything is alright but everyone is either pacing back and forth or squirming on the floor. Spirit watches the door looking for any signs of it opening. Soul notices how red his eyes are and wonders how many times he cried when we split up.

* * *

Regular story line: Surgery

Naigus removes Maka's clothing while Stein begins to collect the surgical supplies and materials. As he finishes collecting, Stein washes his hand then his arms thoroughly and hopes this doesn't end tragically. Naigus places the anesthesia mask on Maka then waits a few minutes before she grazes a pen against her bare foot, no stimuli. Naigus places the heart monitor pads on Maka's bare chest, her heart rate is rapid and her blood pressure is low.

"She could go into shock any moment now." Stein warns as he hears the beeps from the sink. He dries his hands then shuts off the faucet.

"She's ready." Naigus announces as Stein moves towards to Maka's body then stares at the gaping hole on her chest.

"Uneven chest and bone displacement can mean she fractured her sternum and earned herself a collapsed lung. We'll handle that issue first then move to see if there is any internal damage." Stein announces as Naigus puts on her surgical drape then gloves

"Do we need a blood transfusion?" Naigus ask worriedly as she stares at the pale student.

"We might have to resort to that when we finish this procedure. I need you to bring Spirit, he's O negative, so her body won't reject his blood." Stein orders as he puts on gloves while Naigus drapes him with a blue surgical cover then ties the back for him

"Gently turn her to her side then have her hand above her head so I can place the chest tube." Stein orders as Naigus moves Maka's body gently.

Stein disinfect the area then drapes Maka while exposing the upper part of her rib. Stein grabs a hollow needle and inserts it between her ribs. He later on places a syringe to suck out any free flowing air inside or blood. He removes the needle then begins to makes a 1 inch cut on her skin between her ribs and inserts the tube. He moves it inside slowly then stops when he reaches the source of her problem. He connects the tube to a special canister then stitches and tapes the tube.

"One problem down, now whatever she has going inside." Stein announces

"Turning her slowly." Naigus announces as she turns Maka back to her original position. Stein keeps the madness inside him at bay as the excitement to slice open bare skin again.

"Opened up your father and now I open you up, seems like a family tradition." Stein whispers as he disinfects her chest as he notices that he might have to surgically fix her breastbone as he glides the scalpel down her chest. Her breastbone has some broken fragments as he painstaking removes the lone pieces that are scattered throughout her body.

"Wires." Stein orders as Naigus hands the wires to Stein as he starts to stitch her bones together. Slowly it was all coming together but the defying noise of an annoying screech fill the room. Stein looks at the monitor with sheer horror to see it flat.

"She's flat lining!" Stein shouts as he places his hand on Maka's heart and starts to massage it to circulate any blood flow. Stein stumbles across a puncture wound in her heart then hurriedly gets the thread to begin stitching the wound.

Her heart monitor starts to beep again as Stein lets out a sigh of relief. He observes carefully inside her chest to find a puncture wound in her heart then another one on her lung. Her lungs are bruised due to her sternum breaking, but it now developed into a deeper issue when her right ventricle is ruptured. Stein work quickly to stitch and repair her heart while Naigus cleans up the flowing blood. Minutes turn into hours as Stein and Naigus finish stitching up Maka's chest.

"How do we break it to them?" Naigus questions as Stein lets out a sigh.

"Let's see if she survives the night." Stein laments as he watches her heart monitor rise slowly and her blood pressure dropping. Naigus removes her surgical drape then gloves and dumps them into a waste basket.

"Get Spirit here now." Stein orders as Naigus leaves the room. Stein walks towards Maka and looks at her gloomily.

"Don't lose, Maka. You have a lot of people waiting for you." Stein whispers as he removes his surgical drape then his gloves and throws away.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Replacement

Stein P.O.V

This uneasy feeling spreads faster throughout my body as I look at Maka's fragile body across from me. The surgery was a success but somehow I don't feel like it was. Could it be that i haven't had my afternoon smoke? No, I don't let something like that get to me but something isn't settling well with me. I hear footsteps coming closer to me as I slowly turn my head to see Naigus passing through the white curtain. Her demeanor suddenly changed from serenity to worrisome. I never had an assistant with me while I dissected but anyone can see she is worried about Maka's condition; guess that makes two of us.

"Spirit gave you a hard time?" I question as she shakes her head.

"I didn't see him yet. Stein, what's her prognosis?" Naigus ask worriedly. I stay silent as I ponder whether to give her false hope or the bitter truth that Maka may not make it pass the 24 hours. I hang my head low to gain back my composure then slowly raise it to meet her eyes.

"She's stable and the surgery was a success but her survival rate is quite slim. She still hasn't waken up yet." I answer as I focus my attention towards Maka. Her skin is paler than before due to the blood loss. I bury my hand into my hair as I try to think of saying my next sentence without sounding heartless. However, the situation is grave and Soul can't be alone.

"I think Soul might need to see Lord Death." I propose as Naigus' eyes widen

"You think he needs a replacement?" Naigus whispers as she fears Maka might hear her but Maka shows no sign of moving.

"The only thing that kept her stable was that sac she was in and removing her lifeline caused her body to go into shock. Her body is severely damaged and although I rectify the situation, her body is trying now to adjust to the aftermath which currently is still unknown whether she will make it." I answer truthfully.

Somehow, the words hurt me the most as I feel a wave of grief swell inside me. The madness is overshadowed with grief as I realize that one of my students may die and I couldn't do anything to save them. Years of practicing surgery means nothing when a dead patient is staring blankly at you with fear and disappointment. No matter how successful you are, one dead patient can instantly bring your ego to the ground. I look around for something to call Lord Death and stumble upon a small mirror; I write down his number as I feel Naigus presence behind me.

"Please get Spirit in here." I demand as Naigus nods her head then leaves me alone with Lord Death. I turn my head to see Lord Death's mask staring at me.

"Hello, hello, how did it go?" Lord Death greets cheerfully.

"She made it, but I believe you might have to talk to Soul about getting a new partner." I say watching his cheerful demeanor fade in front of me. He looks around then leans in closer to the mirror.

"How long?" Lord Death whispers

"Undetermined, the first 24 hour are crucial. We lost her for a moment but she came back to us." I answer as I remember holding her heart in my hand.

"Have him see me immediately when you see him." Lord Death announces as I nod my head.

The call ends as I stare blankly at the mirror while letting my mind wonder until one thought sent a shiver down my spine: _Did I really try to save her?_ I place the mirror on top of the steel counter top then started to wheel Maka into the other room. She's unresponsive as I mover her bed and IV poles and I start to wonder is she's dead but her heart monitor is beeping slowly.

* * *

Regular story line: DWMA

Naigus leaves the dispensary only to be greeted with worried eyes and a tension so thick it could suffocate anyone. Naigus notices Soul looking at her with his red eyes as her heart twitches from the pain he will have to endure soon.

"Spirit, may I borrow you for a moment?" Naigus ask as Spirit's eyes widen

"What, why? Is everything okay?!" Spirit ask urgently as he fears the worst has come.

"Your daughter's life depends on it, so may I borrow you for a moment?" Naigus repeats as Spirit walks towards Naigus. His legs feel like weights as he gets closer to her hoping that his daughter isn't gone.

"Please tell me she's alright." Spirit begs as he leans towards Naigus ear. She closes her eyes to keep her composure.

"We'll discuss this inside." Naigus answers

"Hold up! Our friend was there for hours and you can't tell us what happened?" Black Star questions angrily

"Calm down, Black Star, If you stay quiet you will find out what happened." Stein answers as Spirit timidly looks away from Stein. Naigus and Spirit enter the room as Stein looks at his students.

"Okay, what gives?! Is my partner okay?!" Soul ask angrily as Tsubaki places her hand on his shoulder then squeezes it to remind him to stay calm. Stein grabs a cigarette from his pocket then places it in his mouth.

"It was touch and go but we were able to stabilize her." Stein announces

"Touch and go?" Soul mutters as his eye sight becomes blurry and his body suddenly starts to get numb.

"For a moment, her heart stopped beating due to the immense amount of stress her body is in right now. It truly is a miracle she was able to survive it." Stein continues. Tsubaki musters the courage in her body to ask Stein what happened but she fears his answer might be something she doesn't want to hear.

"What exactly did happen to her body?" Tsubaki ask

"Chaos." Stein says as he bites harder onto the cigarette.

"That's putting it lightly." Liz comments as Patty nods her head vigorously.

"Maka's body suffered extensive internal damage from that attack. Her sternum was fractured which caused her to break two rib and a collapsed lung. Her lung is bruised with a minor puncture wound and her heart has one puncture wound as well. Her heart suffered the most due to the sternum fracture; her right ventricle was ruptured. Thus causing her to lose a large amount of blood." Stein explains as he watches the faces of his students start to show signs of fear of what will become of their friend.

"What's the outcome?" Kid questions as he fears what the answer could be.

"She has shown no signs of waking up. We don't know how that sac affected her, so her future is still undetermined." Stein explains sadly as Kid looks down on the ground. Kid begins to wonder if only he had gotten her to the dispensary faster and maybe she would have been awake. A guilty conscious takes over his mind as Stein's words sink into his head.

"May we see her?" Tsubaki asked timidly.

"Just remain calm and don't be too alarm when you see her. We can do have one visitor or two at a time, so who's first?" Stein ask as Soul hesitates to speak or raise his hand. His body is frozen as he feels everyone eyes on him but when Black Star raises his hand, Soul starts to relax.

"Alright, it's time for the great Black Star to give Maka a speech so great that she will wake up to applaud me." Black Star announces as Tsubaki shakes her head.

"Oh, Soul, Lord Death wants to see you immediately." Stein adds as Soul walks towards Stein.

"I'm not leaving my partner." Soul argues as Stein glares Soul.

"Do you really want to keep Lord Death waiting? Do you plan on seeing her next?" Stein questions as Soul feels a lump forming in his throat. He wants to clear things up with her but keeping Lord Death waiting isn't appealing especially if he does the infamous Reaper Chop. Soul balls his hands into a fist then looks away from Stein's glare.

"Fine, I'll go." Soul announces as he leaves the group with his heavy heart and his head now pounding.

Stein turns his attention towards Tsubaki then nudges his head towards the door. She knew he was afraid how loud Black Star is going to be inside. Black Star and Tsubaki enters the room while Stein closes the door behind them.

* * *

Regular Story line

Black Star and Tsubaki enters the room to see Spirit on the bed with a white gauze wrapped on his arm. He looks sleepy and pale but his eyes are red, could it be from the crying?

"I tried to give more but Naigus kept stopping me." Spirit mumbles quietly as he fights to keep his eyes open. Black Star notices the blood bag above Maka's head.

"I told you we only needed enough for today, we're going to ask Lord Death to grant us permission to have two more bags." Naigus reminds him as she finishes cleaning up the area.

"Did you speak to her?" Tsubaki ask as she turns around to see Spirit sleeping soundly on the bed

"Must be feeling exhausted from today." Naigus comments as she watches Spirit snoring for a moment then remains silent.

"I expect a standing ovation from her." Black Star whines as Tsubaki sighs.

"I'll give you privacy now." Naigus comments as she leaves the room. Once the door shuts, Black Star turns around to see Spirit sleeping soundly then turns his attention to Maka. He heads towards a nearby chair and drags it to her bedside. Her heart monitor is beeping steadily as Black Star watches the line go up and down.

"Are you alright?" Tsubaki ask as Black Star stares at Maka.

"I don't know. I thought it was going to be easy to talk to her." Black Star answers as Tsubaki places her hand on his back.

"Talk to her like you normally do. She can still hear you, Black Star." Tsubaki mentions as Black Star nods his head. Looking at his friend fighting for to stay awake makes Black Star feel uneasy.

"I know that whatever you say will be fine." Tsubaki adds with a warm smiles as she glances back at Maka.

"You know how much it pains me to see you like this. You better make it out alive, Maka. I won't forgive you if you die on us. We still need you to defeat Asura and although I can handle him by myself, I would like to have you fight with me." Black Star warns as he watches Maka making no attempt to speak or open her eyes.

"Come on, wake up already!" Black Star shouts as he clutches onto her bed sheets. Maka's eyes remain shut as Black Star slaps on the bed hoping it would wake her but nothing. Anger wells up inside him as he watches her not budging to move.

"Black Star, please don't shout." Tsubaki pleas as she looks at Maka's body. She can't imagine that war going on inside her body and how fragile the human body can be when something breaks down.

"You're stronger than you think, Maka. Don't go, Maka, please?" Tsubaki begs as she begins to start to cry. Black Star reaches for Tsubaki's hand then gives her a reassuring squeeze. The contact leaves her speechless as she looks into his eyes to see he is hurting as well.

"We're waiting for you to come back." Black Star whispers as he notices she is struggling to breathe properly but she's fighting. Black Star gets up from the chair then leaves the room with Tsubaki following behind him. Tsubaki turns her head back to see Maka still isn't moving then closes her eyes to fight back her tears.

"How was she?" Patty questions as Black Star and Tsubaki leave the room.

"The same." Black Star answers sadly as he lowers his head to avoid everyone's gaze. Kid looks at him and wonders if Black Star reached his breaking point as well.

"I'll go next." Liz announces as Patty's eyes shine brightly. Stein nods his head and gives her the go to enter the room.

"Me too." Patty say happily.

* * *

Dispensary

Liz and Patty enter the room timidly to see both Maka and Spirit with their eyes closed. Liz walks cautiously towards Maka's bed with two IV poles surrounding her; one has blood and the other is to keep her hydrated. Liz notices how calm her sister is and wonders if she is going to be okay afterwards.

"You okay?" Liz ask as Patty nods her head. Liz spies a chair besides Maka and sits on it while Patty stands behind her.

"Hey, Maka, I'm going to put my hand next to yours, okay? If you can hear me can you squeeze it?" Liz ask as he delicately places her hand on Maka's hand. She waits for a moment then fears that she might have pushed her luck.

"We know you're trying your best to fight and we're happy that you made it out, so don't give up. We really want to see you smile again and I think so does Soul. You can't lose do you hear me!" Liz says as she grips Maka's hand tightly.

"It's okay, Maka. Take your time and don't push yourself." Patty reassures as she waits for Maka to respond but nothing happens. Patty and Liz leave the room with a heavy heart and overwhelming worrisome thoughts.

 **A potential new partner for Soul and his partner not waking up yet. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! :) Please if you have a chance leave a review and stay tuned for Soul's and Kid's visit.**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Cry

**We're almost done with the story! :D Hope you like this chapter and please, if you have a chance leave a review. :)**

 **Inspirations: 1. Hold On To Me- Mayday Parade 2. Departures-Blessthefall**

Regular Story Line

Soul walks towards Lord Death's room with his head hung low to avoid eye contact with passing students. He can hear them whispering and gossiping about the incident with other students; his stomach is in a knot and his heart is racing as he thinks about Maka on the hospital bed. His shirt still has her blood but it doesn't matter to him but when he held her in his arms, he felt time stop instantly. Holding her close and feeling her heartbeat against his chest was something he will never forget. _I Love You,_ Soul shakes his head to makes those words disappear in his head because he know it wasn't for him.

Soul finds Lord Death's room as he gazes at the doorknob in front of him. He removes his hands from his pocket then slowly grasps the doorknob. His heart is racing as he turns the knob slowly and enters the hallway. He sees a lone tall black figure staring at the mirror and sees a small table with a tea pot, cups, and plates. Lord Death looks at Soul walking down the hall then begins to relax.

"Hey, kiddo, how are you?" Lord Death ask as Soul shrugs his shoulder

"I've had better days. I don't want to be rude but I really want to get back to Maka." Soul answers as Lord Death looks at him. Soul closes his eyes and braces for the infamous Reaper Chopper but nothing happens. He opens his eyes to see Lord Death sitting on a chair.

"Of course, I'll make this quick then, sit." Lord Death say as Soul sits on the chair while Lord Death offers to pour him a cup of tea but Soul declines.

"I know today has been quite an eventful day and you must feel exhausted." Lord Death lectures as Soul stares at Lord Death not knowing where this is leading to.

"Your partner took quite a blow, Soul. There could be a chance she might not survive." Lord Death adds as Soul glances away from Lord Death angrily.

"I'm not leaving my partner." Soul says

"I understand but if she doesn't make…" Lord Death says as Soul cuts him off. T

"She will make it." Soul intercepts as Lord Death sighs. This meeting isn't going to end well and if he decides to cooperate that will be a miracle.

"Soul…" Lord Death sighs

"I'm not leaving my partner until my heart stops beating. I won't cheat on my partner." Soul argues as he remembers the hurtful look on her face when he pretended to go with Blair only to get an opening they needed.

"Alright, but you can't neglect your studies and training, so how about we have a substitute." Lord Death points out as Soul shakes his head. He doesn't want to abandon her that easily especially since she got hurt because of him.

"I'm not leaving her side." Soul argues again as Lord Death looks at him then notices how all of those pent up emotions are now slowly coming out.

"It's my fault that she got into this predicament and I won't abandon her. I will train on my own…" Soul confesses

"We both know that you're not able to train on our own, Soul. How about you train with a different partner in this school so you don't get rusty." Lord Death offers as Soul looks at Lord Death.

"Alright, fine. May I be excuse?" Soul ask as Lord Death sees Soul is jittery.

"Yes. Oh, Soul, for your sake I hope she makes it." Lord Death says hoping it will calm him down. Soul gets up from the chair then heads towards the door with his hands in his pocket. As he reaches the door, he turns back to Lord Death.

"She will." Soul stresses as he leaves the room. Soul closes the door then leans back as gravity pulls him down to the floor. He covers his eyes then lows his head.

"Hold on to me, please." Soul prays.

* * *

Regular Story Line

Kid watches Patty and Liz leave the room with a disappointed look on their faces. Kid walks towards them as Liz shakes her head. Patty looks at the ground avoiding eye contact with Stein and Kid. Liz looks around to see Soul is not back yet and turns back to Kid

"She's not waking up. "Liz whispers

"It would take a while. She just had surgery so her body is exhausted." Stein repeats.

"I'm going next." Kid announces as Stein opens the door for Kid then closes it. He sees Liz and Patty sit back on the floor.

Stein holds onto his theory for why she hasn't woken up but there's a shimmer of doubt that there is another reason. He looks to his side to see Soul walking back and he's not happy. Stein closes his eyes then sighs as he hears the footsteps stopping in front of him. Stein notices the exhaustion on Soul's face. Soul walks back to the wall to see Kid is gone but Liz and Patty are back.

* * *

Dispensary

Kid slowly walks towards Maka's bed as he begins to have a hard time breathing. The sight of his friend unconscious with IV poles surrounding her makes him uneasy. He moves towards the chair and grasps it. His eyes become watery as he stares at Maka. Kid turns to see Spirit still sleeping soundly on the bed and is glad someone is getting some sleep.

"This is a dream right, Maka? We'll all wake up and laugh about how odd it was, right? Kid whispers as he stares at the lines of Maka's monitor then poles and sighs. He touches her hand then feels reality hitting him.

"Why could it just be an awful nightmare." Kid complains as he grabs her hand. Her hand is still cold to touch. When he saw the life leaving her eyes, he forgot how to breathe. When he felt her body becoming cold and limp, his heart stop. Losing a friend is everyone's worst fear but watching them fighting to open their eyes is something he wouldn't wish in his worst enemy.

"You're stronger than you think, Maka Albarn. You fight harder than ever and don't give up on me! I know you can hear us and I know you're hearing everyone saying this but the message doesn't change. You can't go, please open your eyes." Kid begs as Maka stays listless. Kid squeezes Maka's hand then leaves the room. As he places his hand on the door knob, he turns his head.

"I passed your message, Maka. He's doubting your message but he'll come around." Kid adds as he leaves the room. Liz, Patty, and Soul look up to see Kid staring at them blankly. Soul takes a deep breath and walks forward.

"You guys can head back home. I'll see you tomorrow." Soul says as he stares at the door.

"Are you going now?" Stein ask as Soul nods his head. Stein opens the door as Soul enters the room

* * *

Dispensary

Soul takes a deep breath as he walks deeper into the room. Slowly and carefully he walks towards her bed feeling the weight in his legs get heavy as he leans onto the chair. Her pale skin glows in the dim room but hearing her breathe is music to his ears. He sits on the chair to let the weight leave his legs.

"Pretty hectic day, right. We didn't get the witch but we'll get one next time, right? Soul sighs then places his hand on his face.

"Idiot, that's what you have to say." Soul mumbles as he shakes his head to stop any tears forming. The beeping from her heart monitor provides him some ease knowing she's still here.

"I, I'm so sorry for pushing you. I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry that I failed you as a weapon, Maka." Soul apologizes as he feels the wall around his heart slowly chipping away. He brings his head closer to her bed and sees darkness. He feels a lump in his throat as he feels all his pent up tears come out slowly.

"Wake up, please! I need you." Soul cries as he buries his face in her bed. He never wanted to witness this in his life. He wants to see her smile again or how her eyes shine when she finishes reading a book. He wants to hear her calling his name or just to feel her touch one more time.

When you watch the person you care about slip away you start to picture all the little things that made them special. How no matter what they always thought about you at the end of the day or how they never leave your mind. Soul lifts his head up, his eyes are puffy from crying and his face is wet but it didn't matter. He wanted her alive and well.

"You don't love me. You're not that stupid." Soul mutters as he remembers what Kid told him.

He doesn't believe it and doesn't know if he can give her the love she deserves. He never knew she would like someone like him and he never knew that today was the day he would find out. Soul slowly touches her hand then lets his fingers intertwine with hers; a sly smile forms.

"They fit perfectly." Soul thought as he rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. He never got a chance to properly play for her again or too see how she closes her eyes then sways her head to the melody. He lets go of her hand then gets up from the chair. He pushes her a strand of hair away from her face then smiles again.

"I have something to give to you, please wait." Soul begs as he walks away from her. His heart is heavier than before the further he walks away from her but Stein won't permit visitor staying unless its family. Soul opens the door then hesitates to leave the room.

"That was quick." Stein comments as Kid, Liz, and Patty stare at Soul.

"I have to do something before it gets late." Soul says as he runs away from the group. Kid, Liz, and Patty watch from afar then realize it isn't best to follow him. Kid begins to walk away as Liz and Patty follow suit.

"Bye, Professor." Kid says as Stein nods his head then enters into the dispensary.

* * *

Maka P.O.V

So many voices fill up my head today and yet I couldn't open my eyes yet. Black Star sounded upset and Tsubaki really tried to calm him down. I'm causing more pain again. Liz and Patty are overwhelmed by my state. All I see is darkness and a faint white light in front of me but I'm afraid to get closer to it. The white light is growing now and the darkness is getting consumed little by little.

"Maka, its Papa. Can you hear me?" Spirit ask. The light stops spreading.

"I know I'm the last person you want to hear speak but I want you to know that Papa and Mama love you so much, Maka. I'm sorry I was never the perfect father to you but I really wanted to be a better role model for you." Papa cries.

"Papa." I whisper as I slowly open my eyes to see him crying. He gently touches my cheek lovingly then smiles.

"Don't speak, okay? Focus on staying awake." Papa begs as he continues to cry harder.

"Is Mama here?" I ask weakly as I fight to keep my eyes open. He shakes his head but gives me a weak smile.

"She's at the airport still, but she'll be here." Papa answers as a sharp pain hits my chest. Papa carefully reaches over to my hand. He touches it gently as the pain diminishes slowly.

"Papa, don't cry, please." I beg as he give me a weak smile. He's masking his pain but he doesn't need to act like this.

"Sorry, I'm not as strong as my Maka." Papa acknowledges. I'm not strong, Papa. I have a hard time waking up now and this pain is never ending. This tear stained bed tells stories that no one wants to speak of.

"I'm not strong, Papa. I'm scared." I confess as my vision gets blurry from the tears in my eyes. My breathing is uneasy as Papa squeezes my hand gently. I turn to see his tear stained cheeks.

"It's okay to be scared. Being scared is what makes us human." Papa says softly as I try to control my erratic breathing.

"Papa, it's harder to wake up." I confess as he continues to squeeze my hand.

"But you woke up now. Take it step by step, okay? You're a fighter like your mother and I know you have a tough battle right now but you'll make it." Papa whispers softly as he tries not to cry again.

"What if I lose?" I ask timidly as my eyelids get heavier and heavier. His brave smile is good but he squeezes my hand again.

"Then I know you tried your best. If there comes a point where you can't fight and you feel like this is your end, then it's okay. Your wellbeing comes first and if it's too much for you then I'll be alright." Papa confesses as I let go of his hand then wipe his cheek. I know it hurt him to say those words and he's really trying his best to be somewhat functional.

"Can you stay here tonight?" I ask timidly as he smiles at me again.

"Of course." Papa answers as I close my eyes again.

My mind wonders again as I hear Soul's words resonate in my head. He said I'm not that stupid if I love him so maybe I'm an idiot. I heard their voices and I felt their pain but I can't comfort them. The light is growing and getting brighter.


	9. Chapter 9: You Listened To My Song

**Two more chapters and this story will be finished! :D**

Regular story line

 **Flashback**

Stein enters the room to see Spirit's groggy eyes looking at Maka. He turns towards to Stein and gives him a weak smile. Stein walks closer to Maka, no improvement. She may be alive on the monitor but she's been dead the moment upon impact. However, he keeps that hidden thought to himself and hopes he's wrong.

"The kids left?" Spirit ask groggily as he sits up on the bed.

"They wouldn't have if I allowed them to stay but too many people here can be a hazard." Stein answers as he turns his attention to Spirit. Spirit's eyes are staring back at Stein and for once he feels a chill down his spine.

"What's her prognosis?" Spirit questions

"Undetermined" Stein replies quickly as he turns his attention to Maka fearing her heart monitor would flat line.

"Is that your answer or what you told them?" Spirit questions as Stein's body tenses when he watches Maka's heart monitor beeping slowly. He slowly turns to Spirit and feels a lump in his throat. Could he have caught on to it already?

"How long?" Spirit sighs.

The lump in Stein's throat is making it hard for him to breathe and swallow but he can't show any sign of discomfort. Stein is itching to grab a cigarette but smoking inside her with a patient on the verge of dying isn't wise.

"2 days to a week." Stein mutters. The lump in his throat is getting bigger as he watches a sorrowful look on Spirit's face.

"At least I get to spend some time with her, right?" Spirit confesses sadly.

"I'm sorry, but we did the best we can do but the damage was too severe. Even if she were to wake up she will only go back to sleep. As of now, she's in constant pain so we're giving her medication to soothe the pain." Stein adds as Spirit feels like he got punched in the chest.

"It would be selfish of me wanting her to stay with me given the state she's in. She's my little girl, after all. She comes first right?" Spirit cries as his eyes begin to become watery.

He lets his head drop then covers his eyes with his hands then lets out a soft wail. Stein cautiously walks towards Spirit feeling a sense of guilt for not trying hard enough. A parent outliving a child is something he wouldn't wish for anyone to experience.

"You know she was the best thing that came out of my marriage. It was a privilege to watch her grow up and smile like her mother. I may have failed as a parental figure but the fact she turned out so well makes me a happy man." Spirit confesses as Stein place his hand on Spirit's shoulder.

"I'll leave you alone with her, alright?" Stein whispers as Spirit shudders.

"I'm sorry." Spirit apologizes. Stein looks at him quizzically then feels a calming aura emitting from Spirit.

"For what?" Stein questions

"I haven't considered how you must be feeling right now. She loved your class and Miss. Marie very much. Thank you for everything you have done." Spirit says sincerely as he gets up from the bed then gives Stein a hug.

The contact has Stein in a daze then he slowly raises his hands to Spirit's back and returns the gesture. Stein gives Spirit two short pats as Spirit lets go of Stein.

"She's one of my students and one that will make an impact one day." Stein comments as he looks at Spirit. Spirit gives him a soft smile then looks back at his daughter.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Stein states as he leaves Spirit with Maka.

* * *

Regular story line

 _10_

Soul's lungs are burning up as he races to find the music shop he used to go to a lot when he came to Death City. It was the one where he played for Maka the first time before they became partners. He sees a faint blue sign then runs faster to the store. Soul places his hand on the cold glass door as he starts to pant. He opens the door as a rush of cold air hits his face. An array of instruments glisten beautifully inside the shop as Soul marvels at a keyboard next to him.

"Soul? You've changed, my boy!" A loud voice shouts as Soul smiles a bit.

"Glad to know you're still here, Jerry." Soul says reassuringly as a bald old man wearing a simple dress shirt and black slacks emerges from the back of the store with a wide smile on his wrinkled face.

His gray bushy beard is still the same as ever. He's still a pudgy man but a warm presence is something Soul needs. The old man walks closer to Soul and gives him a strong handshake. His hands are calloused from years of playing and old man would always say that it adds character.

"Nothing or no one will make me leave this shop." Jerry says with a soft laugh. Soul looks deep into the old man's brown eyes and sees that same sparkle he had when they first meet.

"I need to borrow your piano room for an hour at most." Soul demands as Jerry gives him a wide grin.

"Thought you never ask my boy." Jerry replies as he guides Soul to a wooden door.

"Oh, do you have a tape recorder?" Soul ask

"Yes. What's the occasion?" Jerry ask as Soul looks at the ground to avoid his gaze. Jerry places his hand on Soul's head and looks into his eyes.

"You were always the secretive one but if you don't want to discuss it then fine by me." Jerry whispers as he opens the door for Soul.

The room has pristine white walls with painted musical notes on the side. Two large windows let in the afternoon sun in the room as Soul walks in to feel the same warm feeling he had since the first time he walked in here. Soul walks toward to a grandiose sleek black piano. He places his hand on the keys then plays a soft tune and feels a sense of nostalgia flood inside his body.

"I'll leave you two alone while I get the tape recorder." Jerry jokes as he closes the door for a moment. Soul looks at the piano then feels a soft hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see Maka staring at him with a nervous smile.

"Are you Soul Eater Evans?" Maka asks timidly as Soul begins to look back to the piano to see his past-self wearing his suit.

"Yeah, what I'm going to play is a song that describe who I am and if it doesn't bother you then we can be partners." A younger Soul states as Soul turns back to where Maka was to see she was gone.

"I remember the first time she came into this store and she was such a nervous little thing." Jerry announces as Soul looks at Jerry

"She still is." Soul laughes. Jerry walks into the room and places the tape recorder gently in Soul's hand.

"Is something wrong, Soul?" Jerry ask as he watches the Soul lets out a sigh.

"You were always observant." Soul acknowledges as he looks at Jerry with sad eyes.

"We… we had an accident in our last job and Maka got severely wounded. She's at the school's dispensary and I wanted to play her something. Only time I ever played for her is when we fight." Soul answers as Soul feels a warm touch on his shoulder again. He looks up to see Jerry giving his a faint smile.

"Take as long as you need, my boy." Jerry says as he gives Soul's shoulder a soft squeeze then leaves. The old man's footsteps resonate loudly inside the small room and as the door closes, more memories begin to flood the room.

Soul sits down on the bench and pivots his body towards the piano and stares at the piano with a blank expression. Soul turns to see his past-self playing an eerie but soothing tune while Maka stares at him. Her green eyes are sparkling and her head is swaying to the melody.

"You listened to my song." Soul mutters dejectedly as he watches the past with a frown. When he finished playing she walked towards him then nodded her head.

"If I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep." Soul whispers as he watches the past disappear in front of him.

He hangs his head low and clutches to the tape recorder tightly. All of his pent up emotions are slowly crumbling like an old building. He wants to be strong and promised not to cry but watching her sleep on the hospital bed sets a trigger in his body.

"I heard nothing from you so I had to come in to see if you were alright" Jerry mentions as Soul looks at him blankly. Jerry walks into the room then looks at the piano. He gives a faint smile then stares back at Soul.

"This piano holds many memories. I met my wife because of this piano and she looked stunning. The way her fingers swiftly play the key and how focused she looked. She was a piano instructor so I learned to play because of her" Jerry remembers as Soul looks at him worriedly.

"Is she?" Soul questions fearing what his answer would be, but Jerry let out a sift chuckles.

"Oh, no, she stepped out for a moment." Jerry corrects as Soul lets out a sigh. Jerry leans towards Soul then stares into his red eyes.

"My boy, don't bottle it up. I tried that and it wasn't worth it. I almost didn't get my happy ending because I kept myself recluse." Jerry lectures as Soul wraps his arms around him. Hs head is flooding with thoughts of Maka from her smile to her laugh all he wants to do is hold her and seeing her smile again.

"How do you know if it's love?" Soul asks as Jerry lets go of Soul then stares at Soul's red eyes.

"When just seeing them makes a bad day a bit better. When the moment they speak, the world stops. Love can take many forms and if you ignore those signs what will you do?" Jerry whispers as he leaves Soul in the room again. He stands by the doorway then looks back at Soul.

"She'll love whatever you write for her because I have a feeling that she just want to see you again." Jerry says as he leaves the room then closes the door. Soul turns to his right to see the past Maka staring at him then gives him a warm smile.

"Songs are cool, so let's try it out." Soul mutters as he cracks his fingers then presses the record button.

9

 **Found an interesting prompt that says to use a countdown so stay tuned to see what happens.**


	10. Chapter 10: Let's Try It Out

**Two more chapters and this story will be finished! :D**

Regular story line

 **Flashback**

Stein enters the room to see Spirit's groggy eyes looking at Maka. He turns towards to Stein and gives him a weak smile. Stein walks closer to Maka, no improvement. She may be alive on the monitor but she's been dead the moment upon impact. However, he keeps that hidden thought to himself and hopes he's wrong.

"The kids left?" Spirit ask groggily as he sits up on the bed.

"They wouldn't have if I allowed them to stay but too many people here can be a hazard." Stein answers as he turns his attention to Spirit. Spirit's eyes are staring back at Stein and for once he feels a chill down his spine.

"What's her prognosis?" Spirit questions

"Undetermined" Stein replies quickly as he turns his attention to Maka fearing her heart monitor would flat line.

"Is that your answer or what you told them?" Spirit questions as Stein's body tenses when he watches Maka's heart monitor beeping slowly. He slowly turns to Spirit and feels a lump in his throat. Could he have caught on to it already?

"How long?" Spirit sighs.

The lump in Stein's throat is making it hard for him to breathe and swallow but he can't show any sign of discomfort. Stein is itching to grab a cigarette but smoking inside her with a patient on the verge of dying isn't wise.

"2 days to a week." Stein mutters. The lump in his throat is getting bigger as he watches a sorrowful look on Spirit's face.

"At least I get to spend some time with her, right?" Spirit confesses sadly.

"I'm sorry, but we did the best we can do but the damage was too severe. Even if she were to wake up she will only go back to sleep. As of now, she's in constant pain so we're giving her medication to soothe the pain." Stein adds as Spirit feels like he got punched in the chest.

"It would be selfish of me wanting her to stay with me given the state she's in. She's my little girl, after all. She comes first right?" Spirit cries as his eyes begin to become watery.

He lets his head drop then covers his eyes with his hands then lets out a soft wail. Stein cautiously walks towards Spirit feeling a sense of guilt for not trying hard enough. A parent outliving a child is something he wouldn't wish for anyone to experience.

"You know she was the best thing that came out of my marriage. It was a privilege to watch her grow up and smile like her mother. I may have failed as a parental figure but the fact she turned out so well makes me a happy man." Spirit confesses as Stein place his hand on Spirit's shoulder.

"I'll leave you alone with her, alright?" Stein whispers as Spirit shudders.

"I'm sorry." Spirit apologizes. Stein looks at him quizzically then feels a calming aura emitting from Spirit.

"For what?" Stein questions

"I haven't considered how you must be feeling right now. She loved your class and Miss. Marie very much. Thank you for everything you have done." Spirit says sincerely as he gets up from the bed then gives Stein a hug.

The contact has Stein in a daze then he slowly raises his hands to Spirit's back and returns the gesture. Stein gives Spirit two short pats as Spirit lets go of Stein.

"She's one of my students and one that will make an impact one day." Stein comments as he looks at Spirit. Spirit gives him a soft smile then looks back at his daughter.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Stein states as he leaves Spirit with Maka.

* * *

Regular story line

 _10_

Soul's lungs are burning up as he races to find the music shop he used to go to a lot when he came to Death City. It was the one where he played for Maka the first time before they became partners. He sees a faint blue sign then runs faster to the store. Soul places his hand on the cold glass door as he starts to pant. He opens the door as a rush of cold air hits his face. An array of instruments glisten beautifully inside the shop as Soul marvels at a keyboard next to him.

"Soul? You've changed, my boy!" A loud voice shouts as Soul smiles a bit.

"Glad to know you're still here, Jerry." Soul says reassuringly as a bald old man wearing a simple dress shirt and black slacks emerges from the back of the store with a wide smile on his wrinkled face.

His gray bushy beard is still the same as ever. He's still a pudgy man but a warm presence is something Soul needs. The old man walks closer to Soul and gives him a strong handshake. His hands are calloused from years of playing and old man would always say that it adds character.

"Nothing or no one will make me leave this shop." Jerry says with a soft laugh. Soul looks deep into the old man's brown eyes and sees that same sparkle he had when they first meet.

"I need to borrow your piano room for an hour at most." Soul demands as Jerry gives him a wide grin.

"Thought you never ask my boy." Jerry replies as he guides Soul to a wooden door.

"Oh, do you have a tape recorder?" Soul ask

"Yes. What's the occasion?" Jerry ask as Soul looks at the ground to avoid his gaze. Jerry places his hand on Soul's head and looks into his eyes.

"You were always the secretive one but if you don't want to discuss it then fine by me." Jerry whispers as he opens the door for Soul.

The room has pristine white walls with painted musical notes on the side. Two large windows let in the afternoon sun in the room as Soul walks in to feel the same warm feeling he had since the first time he walked in here. Soul walks toward to a grandiose sleek black piano. He places his hand on the keys then plays a soft tune and feels a sense of nostalgia flood inside his body.

"I'll leave you two alone while I get the tape recorder." Jerry jokes as he closes the door for a moment. Soul looks at the piano then feels a soft hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see Maka staring at him with a nervous smile.

"Are you Soul Eater Evans?" Maka asks timidly as Soul begins to look back to the piano to see his past-self wearing his suit.

"Yeah, what I'm going to play is a song that describe who I am and if it doesn't bother you then we can be partners." A younger Soul states as Soul turns back to where Maka was to see she was gone.

"I remember the first time she came into this store and she was such a nervous little thing." Jerry announces as Soul looks at Jerry

"She still is." Soul laughes. Jerry walks into the room and places the tape recorder gently in Soul's hand.

"Is something wrong, Soul?" Jerry ask as he watches the Soul lets out a sigh.

"You were always observant." Soul acknowledges as he looks at Jerry with sad eyes.

"We… we had an accident in our last job and Maka got severely wounded. She's at the school's dispensary and I wanted to play her something. Only time I ever played for her is when we fight." Soul answers as Soul feels a warm touch on his shoulder again. He looks up to see Jerry giving his a faint smile.

"Take as long as you need, my boy." Jerry says as he gives Soul's shoulder a soft squeeze then leaves. The old man's footsteps resonate loudly inside the small room and as the door closes, more memories begin to flood the room.

Soul sits down on the bench and pivots his body towards the piano and stares at the piano with a blank expression. Soul turns to see his past-self playing an eerie but soothing tune while Maka stares at him. Her green eyes are sparkling and her head is swaying to the melody.

"You listened to my song." Soul mutters dejectedly as he watches the past with a frown. When he finished playing she walked towards him then nodded her head.

"If I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep." Soul whispers as he watches the past disappear in front of him.

He hangs his head low and clutches to the tape recorder tightly. All of his pent up emotions are slowly crumbling like an old building. He wants to be strong and promised not to cry but watching her sleep on the hospital bed sets a trigger in his body.

"I heard nothing from you so I had to come in to see if you were alright" Jerry mentions as Soul looks at him blankly. Jerry walks into the room then looks at the piano. He gives a faint smile then stares back at Soul.

"This piano holds many memories. I met my wife because of this piano and she looked stunning. The way her fingers swiftly play the key and how focused she looked. She was a piano instructor so I learned to play because of her" Jerry remembers as Soul looks at him worriedly.

"Is she?" Soul questions fearing what his answer would be, but Jerry let out a sift chuckles.

"Oh, no, she stepped out for a moment." Jerry corrects as Soul lets out a sigh. Jerry leans towards Soul then stares into his red eyes.

"My boy, don't bottle it up. I tried that and it wasn't worth it. I almost didn't get my happy ending because I kept myself recluse." Jerry lectures as Soul wraps his arms around him. Hs head is flooding with thoughts of Maka from her smile to her laugh all he wants to do is hold her and seeing her smile again.

"How do you know if it's love?" Soul asks as Jerry lets go of Soul then stares at Soul's red eyes.

"When just seeing them makes a bad day a bit better. When the moment they speak, the world stops. Love can take many forms and if you ignore those signs what will you do?" Jerry whispers as he leaves Soul in the room again. He stands by the doorway then looks back at Soul.

"She'll love whatever you write for her because I have a feeling that she just want to see you again." Jerry says as he leaves the room then closes the door. Soul turns to his right to see the past Maka staring at him then gives him a warm smile.

"Songs are cool, so let's try it out." Soul mutters as he cracks his fingers then presses the record button.

9

 **Found an interesting prompt that says to use a countdown so stay tuned to see what happens.**


	11. Chapter 11: Why Did You Stop Me?

**Sorry for the long delay and I want to thank you so much for being patient. :)**

Regular story line

 _8_

The moon shines down at Death City with a laminating glow as walking pedestrians make their way home. Soul leaves the music shop with his head full of ideas yet so little time to compose anything. Jerry walks Soul out of the shop then gives the boy a goodbye hug once again as Soul pats his back.

"You deserve happiness, my boy. Go to her and she will listen to you." Jerry whispers.

"Thanks for everything." Soul replies as Jerry nods his head.

Soul lets go of Jerry then begins to walk back home, alone. The idea of a dark apartment waiting for him leaves him uneasy. He misses seeing Maka on the couch reading a book or how she pretend to stay awake while listening to his music. He squeezes the tape recorder firmly as he continues to walk back home.

Just as he expects when he walks into the apartment, silence and darkness. Soul closes the door and expects Blair to pounce on him but she's gone for the night. He makes his way to eat something because he knows Maka will kill him for not eating.

"Melody is done and now for the hard part." Soul mumbles as he grabs an apple from the counter top.

He begins to take note of what he can write to Maka but is still stumped. He eats the apple as he notices that Maka's door is left ajar. He has entered Maka's room a handful of times but it still gives him a chill when he opens the door. As usual, a stack of books on top of her desk with pictures of her family and friends pinned onto a board. He takes another bite then noticed a brown journal on her desk.

Soul gingerly picks it up and opens to the first page to see the word _Poems_ written in black marker. He gives a small smirk then close the journal and places back where he found it.

"Poems are so uncool." Soul laughs as he remembers how upset she got when he joked about it.

"But you made them interesting." Soul sighs as he takes another bite then leaves her room and shuts the door. He dumps the rest of the apple in the trash bin then heads to his room.

Soul removes his tape recorder and places it on top of his desk then cracks his knuckles. He grabs a sheet of paper and takes a deep breath as he stares at the paper.

"What how you feel, right, Jerry?" Soul mutters as he closes his eyes until he finds that moment when he knew that she was special. He waited and waited until he opens his eyes then gave a wide smile.

 _7_

 **Morning**

Regular story line

The sharp sound of his alarm clock makes Soul opens his eye slowly to see his alarm clock buzzing. He closes his eyes again then opens them again abruptly to see he has 30 minutes to get to school. He jumps out of his chair and heads to the bathroom to freshen up. He brushes his teeth quickly then combs his hair and puts on his black headband. He rushes out of the bathroom to put on fresh clothes.

He went to bed late from writing what he wrote to Maka but then fell asleep afterwords. He grabs the sheet of paper in his room then rushes to the living room to get his keys. He shoves the sheet of paper in his pocket then heads downstairs.

Usually, Maka will wake him up before his alarm rang and he always hated that but today he was hoping to hear her voice before he started his day. He gets on his motorcycle and drives at top speed to get to school.

 _6_

Maka P.O.V

My eyes are heavy but I manage to open them to see Papa gripping onto the edge of the counter with his head down. His body is trembling, his breathing is erratic and I pray he doesn't turn around. He lets out a sigh then slowly turns to face me and quite frankly, I wished he left. His eyes are bloodshot and his red hair is disheveled; he didn't sleep at all.

"You didn't sleep." I announced as he walks over to me then places his hand on top of mine.

"Did you sleep fine?" Papa asked as I nod my head

"Then that's all that matters to me." Papa says with a smile but I know he's hurting just like everyone else. I felt a tinge of pain inside my chest when he squeezes my hand then heads to the door.

"I'll come back once I finish talking to Lord Death, okay?" Papa says as he leaves the room. I turn to my right side to see an I.V pole with two bags of blood. How long can I stay awake?

Suddenly, the door opens as Black Star enters the room in a flashy manner. He stands in front of my bed with his hands on his hip and a wide grin on his face. He opens eyes then lets out a hearty laugh. Tsubaki enters the room timidly as her eyes widen when she sees me.

"Maka, you're awake!" Tsubaki shouts as she rushes to my bedside then gently hugs me.

"You're awake." Tsubaki cries as Black Star watches from a distance with a wide grin on his face. Tsubaki pulls herself away from me then gives me a weary smile.

"I told you my speech worked. I am the man that will surpass God." Black Star boasts as he lets out a hearty laugh.

"Oi, tone down the laugh, Black Star." Soul scolds as he leans against the doorway with a weary smile.

"Soul" I mutter as he gives me a sly smile. He looks exhausted and I'm the reason he looks so dejected. He enters the room and greets Black Star with a high five.

"We'll visit you later today, okay?" Tsubaki says as she makes room for Soul to pass through. My heart is racing as he touches my hand then squeezes it gently.

"You scared us back there, you know." Soul says softly

"I'm sorry." I apologize but he just shakes his head.

"It wasn't your fault, remember that." Soul repeats as I look away from him. Tsubaki grabs Black Star's arm then escorts themselves out of the room.

"Hey, I didn't get to talk to her." Black Star whines as he grabs onto the door frame to stay in the room.

"We'll see her later. Let's give them some privacy." Tsubaki urges as she tugs at his sleeve. Black Star releases his grip then crosses his arms across his chest.

"Fine, but don't take too long, Soul." Black Star warns as they both close the door.

 _5_

"Does he always have to be this loud?" Soul groans

"He loves to stand out." I sigh as the pain returns. I grip at my shirt to wait for it to leave but all I see is Soul's worried face staring back at me. I give me a smile then touch his hand.

"I'm fine, trust me." I lie as he turns his head. He knows that I'm lying but I'm hanging onto that silver lining that he believes me. He's nervous, I can tell by the way he is avoiding eye contact and how he taps his foot on the ground.

"I'm going to head to class now. I'll see you later, alright?" Soul says as he pivots his body away from me. It was instant and the way his eyes widen when he turned around to see my hand grabbing onto his wrist.

"Maka…" Soul whispers as I look into his eyes and I saw someone that I can trust, someone that cares for me, and hopefully, someone that loves me. I feel my eyes becoming watery as he turns around then gazes into my eyes once again.

"Maka Albarn keeping me from going to class. The world must be ending, huh?" Soul questions me as I Iet go of his wrist. _Why did I do that?!_

"No, that's not the reason." I retort

"Oh? Then why did you stop me?" Soul questions as he walks towards me. My heart is racing as I grip onto the sheets. He leans in closer to me and I can smell his cologne, it's my favorite one. The door open wide as Stein enters the room with a puzzled look on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Stein question as I let out a sigh.

"Good, Soul there is someone who I want you to meet before we start class. Make it quick, you two." Stein orders as he closes the door. Soul turns around and leans in closer to me.

"Don't think you're off the hook." Soul whispers

"I think you should go before you upset Stein." I laugh as Soul turns around to head out the door. I notice a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket.

"Hey, what's that?" I question as he gives his a sly smile.

"I should go before I upset Stein, remember?" Soul quips as he rushes out of the room with a wide grin.

"Idiot." I mutter as my heart starts to beat slowly

 _4_


	12. Chapter 12: You Were My Shining Light

**Thank you for being patient and liking the story. I hope you're enjoying the story :)**

Regular Storyline

Soul leaves the infirmary with a heavy heart as the paper pokes out of his pocket. The paper is heavy on him as the mere thought of it sends him ablaze. Soul notices someone next to Stein as they both look at him quizzically.

"As you are aware that your predicament is quite unfortunate, but we can't afford to lose time. You are aware of the madness spreading and the waging war with Medusa, correct?" Stein lectures as Soul nods his head. The pending fight with Medusa has everyone on edge and he refuses to hinder everyone from moving forward.

"In case your partner…. retires, we have to provide you with a meister because we need all the help we need for the future. Lucio, meet Soul Eater Evans." Stein introduces as a small boy extends his hand towards Soul; they both exchange a brief handshake.

"Um, Stein told me bits and pieces of your situation and I give you my condolences. I hope your partner gets back on their feet, Mr. Evans." Lucio says as Soul watches the boy's mannerisms.

The boy's touch sends a chill down Soul's spine as he gazes at his pale blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Soul closes his eyes and he wonders if Maka ever mentioned having a twin brother. However, this one is smaller and frankly, seems more relaxed.

"Follow me to the gymnasium. Today we're sparring and you two need to start getting your soul wavelength in sync. Like Tsubaki, Lucio has a calming aura, so it shouldn't be too hard to get in sync." Stein instructs as Soul watches the small boy walk in front of him.

"Even their walk is the same." Soul mumbles. Lucio turns his head and gives Soul a soft smile

I can guarantee you that I am an only child, Mr. Evans." Lucio reassures as Soul chuckles

"Just call me Soul, you don't have to be so formal." Soul answers with a soft tone

"Maybe Black Star can learn a few things from him." Stein quips. Soul jogs to catch up to Lucio then looks back at the infirmary door with longing.

"If we finish fast enough, you can go see your partner, Soul." Lucio adds as Soul stops walking

"You're very perceptive." Soul acknowledges as Lucio shakes his head. Soul slowly begins to walk towards Lucio and Stein.

"I had my fair share of tragedy, Soul. I once had my partner in a predicament like yours." Lucio comments as Lucio's eyes show hints of a hidden past.

 _3_

Stein opens the door of the gymnasium as Lucio and Soul walk in to see a class already assembled inside. The mat is gleaming from recently being waxed or it could be sweat from a previous brawl. Soul finds Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and Kid deep into the crowd. Soul grabs Lucio's wrist and leads him to his friends.

"Took you long enough, Soul." Black Star whines as Soul sighs.

"Black Star informed me that Maka opened her eyes today. She's making steady progress, Soul. Oh, and who might you be?" Kid ask as he eyes the new addition. Soul is speechless as he thinks of something or anything to say

"I'm currently a substitute for Soul today since his partner is not ready for this exercise. My name is Lucio and it's a pleasure to meet you all." Lucio explains with the same soft smile he gave Soul.

Stein and Sid make their way to the center as the students begin to disperse in groups of two. Sid watches Stein with a worrisome look as Stein calls out the first fighters to begin the match. Lucio carefully sits on the ground next to Soul as he watches the match intensely. Soul can see a spark in his eyes when he watches the weapons clash. Black Star trudges his way to the front of the crowd as Tsubaki follows suit in case he does something irrational.

Kid leaves Liz and Patty as he heads to the restroom to check if his suit is intact before they call his name. Patty rushes to where Black Star is and watches the match with him.

 _2_

"I appreciate what you did back there." Soul acknowledges

"Moments like these shouldn't happen but they occur. Sadness, pain, death, and tragedy follow everyone. However, times like these can test how strong a person can be." Lucio says as he watches the match.

"You're being tested right now and this is one test you can't cheat on, Soul." Lucio warns as Soul stays silent. A whistle breaks their silence as Sid announces the next fighters.

 _1_

* * *

Regular Story Line

Kid left the restroom with a smile on his face as he finished making sure that all the toilet paper rolls had a perfect triangle fold. However, it took him longer than it should as he walks down the hall. Something isn't settling well with him when he passes by the infirmary door.

"Don't do this to me." Kid mumbles as his knees begin to feel weak. Her soul, he can always feel it near him but it's becoming faint, why? Kid slowly reaches for the door knob as a warm sensation envelopes his body.

 _0_

Slowly, Kid opens the door to hear not silence but a piercing sound resonate around the room. Serenity is replaced with chaos as Naigus rushes to perform CPR on a limp body. Naigus' eyes meet Kid's frantic eyes as he motions his body out to get Stein.

"Fight back, you always fight back." Kid begs as he dashes to the gymnasium.

He opens the door quickly then dashes straight to Stein. His heart is racing and his eyes are wide from fear. Everyone can see the frantic look in Kid's eyes and it took Stein a millisecond to figure out why. The students stop fighting as they watch one of their instructors bolt out of the room. Sid holds Kid, his body is cold to touch as Sid takes him to Liz and Patty.

"Continue as you were!" Sid shouts as Kid gives a blank expression. Liz touches his pallid face but no reaction.

"Kid, are you okay?" Tsubaki ask

"I felt it. I felt her life leaving and I…and I just stood there." Kid confesses as the weight of his words bring him to his knees.

"Soul!" Sid shouts as Soul races out of the room

* * *

Soul P.O.V

My lungs are burning and my legs are aching from running. First Kid bursting through the door like he saw a ghost and Stein followed suit doesn't add up. The halls seem endless when you're racing against the clock but when I made it to the infirmary door, time stopped. A weeping father holding his daughter's cold hand, a melancholy doctor is driven to a corner and a dejected nurse sitting on a stool looking at the ground spells out trouble. Spirit turned his head only to greet me with tear stained eyes as a single word escapes from his mouth.

"Sorry." Spirit mouths as he squeezes his daughter's hand. My body won't cooperate as I try to move forward to no avail. Naigus gets up from her seat to disconnect the heart monitor and suddenly, it became eerily quiet.

"Can I please…?" I beg as I begin to move towards her.

"You….you were supposed to stay with me, Maka." I shout as Stein looks away from me.

"Soul, you should go back to your class." Stein orders

"I'm not leaving! I left her once and she's gone." I shout as I watch to see if she is breathing, she isn't. Spirit lets go and grabs Stein then go outside while Naigus follows suit.

"You're only sleeping, right? Don't say goodbye, not right now, Maka." I beg as I fumble into my pocket to pull out the sheet of paper.

"Look, I even wrote a poem, well it's a song but without a melody." I ramble as I watch her motionless face. My shaky hands hold onto the paper as I begin to read:

 _I thought it would be easier to be alone and cut the ties that bind me._

 _Peace always followed me and I never minded, until you walked in._

 _You listened to my song_

 _It was dark like me but you stayed._

 _We fought but we made up, eventually._

 _You're stubborn but so am I._

 _Little by little, my heart soften._

 _Little by little, our souls started to merge._

 _I held you close and I felt your heart beat against my chest._

 _You care for me and I care for you._

 _Always protected you except for now._

 _Seeing your smile fading_

 _Seeing your eyes dimming_

 _Never wanted to get close but you ruined that for me._

 _Never wanted to hear you say I love you until you spoke it._

 _Come back and say it again._

 _I'll be patient._

 _I'll listen to your song._

I put the paper back into my pocket but nothing has changed. I hoped to see her give me a sly smirk and comment how I wrote a poem. I wanted to hear her speak again, but she's...gone. I will never hear her nagging or hear her laugh. I weakly grab on to something as my body collapse to the floor; my chest is aching from this pain.

"You said I love you and I panicked because I'm not meant to love you. Then I see you smile and something clicks inside me. You were always there for me and the one time I wasn't this happen. Please, please come back." I beg as I feel my face getting wet and I didn't take me long to notice that I was crying. I look at my hand and I'm holding her's, they're so small and cold.

"Please say it one more time for me, please come back to me. I... can't lose you." I confess as I feel a tightness around my hand.

 **One more chapter! ^^ Title based on The Amity Affliction song I Bring The Weather With Me. I wanted to write a poem based on Soul's feelings for Maka and I always liked the idea of him writing one for her.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Second Chance With You

**Sorry for the long update but this will be the last chapter. I am glad you guys liked the story and I hope everyone is doing well. Thank you for everything! :D**

Maka P.O.V: **Previously**

I didn't want to let go but time had other plans for me. I felt lighter and for once, pain-free. I walked around a dark room with no sign of light. I succumb to sitting down on the floor and waiting for the worst to happen until I see a small, but warm light ahead of me. Something draws my body towards it like a magnet as I walk towards it.

I feel at ease, my mind is clearing up, yet I feel tears running down my face. The light is blinding as it envelops me at blinding speed. I am not afraid as the darkness leaves me. I hear a smooth voice, _I know that voice_

"Please come back to me….." A soft voice beckons me as I reach out and touch something warm, it feels like home.

* * *

Regular Story Line

The hair on the back of his neck stands up as he watches Maka grabbing his hand. Her once cold hands feel lively to him as he clasps his hands on her hand. He missed this and to him, this was where his haven was. He closed his eyes and muttered words hoping a deity heard his words.

"Open your eyes, please." Soul begs as he squeezes her hand once again. A soft moan shakes him as he opens his eyes to see Maka slowly opening her eyes.

"You were the…," Maka whispers as her cheeks begin to redden. Soul lets go of her hand as a flood of emotions hit him like a truck. She spoke to him and she stared at him.

"No, this can't be happening…. This is a dream, right?" Soul utters as he jumps out of his chair. He is usually cool and calm but this is beyond his control.

"Did you… mean it?" Maka ask as she slowly regains her energy. She spoke again and Soul is wondering if this is all a dream. He looks at her and collapses to the ground while he absorbs all of this.

"Soul…" Maka says softly. He slowly gets up from the ground as he walks towards her. She grabs his hand and places it on her cheek then her chest. He feels her heart beating peacefully against his hand.

"It's not a dream, Soul." Maka reassures as Soul grabs her hand and places it on his chest. His heart is beating rapidly as he looks at her.

"Yes, I meant every single word there. I don't want to lose you now or ever, please." Soul confesses as looks into her green eyes again.

The door opens abruptly as Black Star barges into the room. Maka and Soul let each other go as they look awkwardly away from each other. Tsubaki sighs at Black Star's action but smiles to see her friend staring at them. Kid, Liz and Patty enter the room to grab Black Star but found something that made them forget about him for a while.

"You're…..alive." Tsubaki mumbles as she lets her tears hit the ground. Liz consoles Tsubaki as the group made their way towards her.

"She's alive." Spirit cries as Stein give him a small smile.

"The human soul is something spectacular" Stein comments as he spies Lucio far away.

"You can come over here, Lucio." Stein adds as Lucio slowly walks towards them. Stein looks at the boy and gives him a sly grin.

"His partner made it." Lucio smiles as he watches Soul's animated smile. He witnessed a happy ending and is glad to know that those two will make each other stronger.

"You always knew she was coming back, didn't you?" Stein asks as Lucio stares at the ground.

"I got the impression that he is stubborn and I figured his partner was stubborn. It was just a guess I had." Lucio confess as Stein lets out a chuckle.

"You guessed right." Stein says as he watches his student surrounding Maka. Soul looks back to see Lucio smiling at them he gestures him to meet Maka. Lucio cautiously walks towards the group as he stares at Maka; they do look alike.

"Lucio, this is Maka." Soul introduces as Maka gingerly extends her hand

"Are you sure? I don't want you to waste your energy." Lucio says as Maka keeps her hand in front of him.

"It's not a waste of energy to greet a new friend." Maka reassures as Lucio gingerly shakes her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucio says as Stein enters the room.

"Alright, let the girl breathe now. The rest of you return to the gymnasium and Soul, you can stay here." Stein orders as the group heads out before they get reprimanded again by Stein.

Soul and Maka are alone again as he nervously looks over at her again. She clutches at her sheets as she is afraid to speak to him now.

"It has been weird without you at the apartment." Soul confesses as he places his hand behind his head.

"I missed being home with you too." Maka blushes as Soul goes to her.

"Stay still." Soul orders as he gently hugs her. Maka closes her eyes as she smells his cologne. She carefully wraps her arms around him and smiles.

"Kid told you my message?" Maka whispers as Soul places his hand behind her head and lets out a heavy sigh.

"You can do this, Soul. You wrote her that poem, remember?" Soul thought as he feels his heart racing.

"He did…" Soul says as he collects himself

"I said that just in case but if you don't feel that way then we can just be partners, right?" Maka ask as Soul pulls away from her then closes his eyes. He clenches his fist and quickly, leans in and kisses her lip.

Maka's eyes are wide open as her face suddenly becomes bright red. Soul leans away and begins to look at the floor.

"I don't know why but I-"Soul says as Maka grabs his shirt and pulls him closer to her. She kisses him back gently; Soul's heart is once again racing but for now, it is for a good reason. She lets go and is completely smitten.

"I heard you when I was in the dark and I never thought you would be the one to bring me back." Maka confesses as Soul blushes.

"You heard that?!" Soul cries as his face redden.

"Only please come back." Maka corrects as Soul relaxes.

"What did you think I heard?" Maka questions

"Uh, nothing. Oh, guess I have cooking duties for a while right? I lost the bet and you probably have bed rest." Soul says as he tries to make her forget.

"Yes and after that, you can read me that piece of paper you had in your pocket." Maka says as she lays her head back to the pillow. Soul leans in and kisses her forehead.

"Glad to have you back, Partner." Soul whispers as Maka blushes.

"I'm glad to have another chance with you." Maka confesses as she closes her eyes to sleep.

 **The End**


End file.
